


After a long silence

by alicambs



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicambs/pseuds/alicambs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder is the weary fly caught in Sylar's malevolent web</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The initial encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is Mylar! Coerced con is implied but never made explicit. First published June and July 2009
> 
> Many thanks to Takhallus for a very speedy and useful beta

"And where do you think you are going?"

Mohinder freezes at the edge of the door. "Home," he says very quietly and with some longing.

"Home?"

"India."

"I don't think so," the voice continues. "Do turn round and face me, Mohinder it's rather impolite keeping your back turned when someone is addressing you."

Like you care, Mohinder thinks wearily, but he is too tired and hurt to even think of fighting back so he does as asked and limps round to face Sylar.

Sylar beckons him closer and Mohinder feels the push of telekinesis reinforcing his gesture. His chin is held as Sylar turns his head back and forth. "You're certainly looking a lot better than when I last saw you," Sylar says, and pats him condescendingly on the cheek.

Patronising bastard! Mohinder thinks, but makes no response as he stands and looks into Sylar's eyes, aware of the cruel amusement lurking in them.

Sylar frowns mockingly. "What, no yelling at me, no trying to kill me, no cruel barbed wit?"

Mohinder shakes his head.

Sylar smiles and Mohinder shudders. "Do explain."

"You're not worth it," Mohinder says bluntly.

Sylar laughs. "That's not entirely the truth now, Mohinder. I think you can do better than that."

Mohinder closes his eyes briefly and sighs. "Fine, let's just say that my loathing for you is muted by the loathing I feel for myself at this precise moment."

"How the mighty have fallen," Sylar says with glee. He drops his hand onto Mohinder's shoulder and stares sardonically into his eyes. "Not feeling quite so sanctimonious and superior now are we, Dr Suresh?"

Mohinder ignores the scorn, however near the truth it might be and resists the urge to hit out. "Just kill me and get it over with," he says quietly.

"Kill you, whatever gave you that idea?" Sylar asks.

Mohinder remains silent - unwilling to play the game. He's danced with death a couple of times to day and this unexpected and unwelcome meet up with Sylar looks likely to be the final dance, whatever Sylar pretends.

Sylar smiles, raises his eyebrows, lifts his left hand and points his forefinger at Mohinder's head. "You mean like this?" He makes a brief movement of his finger and Mohinder feels a stabbing pain. "I don't need your power and I feel no need to kill you."

"How magnanimous," Mohinder snarls, the pain momentarily lifting him from his apathy. He pulls away his hand from his forehead and inspects the blood on his fingers.

Sylar laughs. "Most people would keep a civil tongue in their head after having their life spared, but not you, Mohinder. It's one of your more endearing qualities." He turns away from the door and looks towards the mess of the laboratory.

Mohinder follows his gaze and feels indifference at the destruction. He hated working in the lab and he wants nothing more than to get away from Pinehearst and everything that reminds him of his stupidity and greed.

"You'll need help to clear this up." Sylar says.

"I have no intention of ever setting foot in here again," Mohinder says firmly.

Sylar raises an eyebrow. "Then you'll be disappointed, Mohinder as I have every intention in making sure you do." He raises his finger to his lips as Mohinder tries to speak, muting him. "I have decided to take over the business from my recently deceased 'father'," he raises his hands and makes quote marks.

Mohinder feels the fury building up inside him as Sylar speaks yet his interest is caught by the bitterness he can sense in the words.

Sylar shows his teeth. "A word of warning about the Petrelli family, they are all lying bastards, don't trust any of them."

Except Peter, thinks Mohinder and feels a sense of regret that their fledgling friendship has more than likely floundered due to his own stupidity and greed.

"Including Peter," Sylar adds, and Mohinder hopes by all the gods he doesn't actually believe in that Sylar has not added mind reading to his continually expanding list of abilities. He moves a little to alleviate the strain of standing for so long on his injured leg and tries to straighten his aching back, wincing as he does so.

Sylar's eyes track the movement. "Where are my manners?" he says derisively. "I forgot you were injured. Come." He gestures grandly forward and raises his eyebrows.

Mohinder contemplates making a run for it and stands motionless for a few seconds until common sense tells him that Sylar is ready and able to use his multitude of powers to bring him down before he's even got halfway to the door so he gives in to the inevitable. Sylar grins malevolently and despite his cooperation the all too familiar push of telekinesis has him stumbling forward at a faster speed. He bites on his lip to stop any sound, unwilling to show any more weakness than he has to.

They walk through the building and Mohinder sees that only his lab is affected. How Sylar stopped the fire he doesn't know and doesn't care, but where everyone is does bother him. He can't regret the death of Arthur Petrelli, the man was an unmitigated bastard and, as far as he can make out, a worse killer than even the man in front of him. He does wonder where Elle is. Gossip had even made it to him that Elle and Sylar are an item, something he finds hard to comprehend since it's well known that Sylar killed her father.

They descend to the basement and Sylar comes to a stop outside of a reinforced metal door, opening it with a wave of his hand. "Your home from home," he says in that mocking voice he has used since the start of their encounter.

Mohinder limps in and views the accommodation silently. Despite the lack of a window it's far bigger than he expected and a lot more comfortable, he was thinking more of a cell than an actual room.

"A thank you would be pleasant, Mohinder," Sylar says in his ear and Mohinder can't stop the small start of surprise. He bites down on the desire to demand for what, clears his throat and gives Sylar what he wants in the hope that the man might leave him alone.

"Thank you."

Sylar grins. "I bet that just killed you," he says snidely, and accurately. He gestures at a door in the corner. "The bathroom is there, you'll find a medicine cabinet." He turns to leave. "I'll be back later."

"Don't hurry on my account," Mohinder says and manages not to sound too sarcastic.

Sylar gives an appreciative grin even as he flicks his hand. Mohinder's head whips back as if he's been slapped and he feels heat on his cheek.

"I know I'm so going to enjoy teaching you respect." Sylar winks at him and leaves, closing the door firmly behind him.

Mohinder takes a deep breath and reaches into his jacket for his cell. He check that there is some signal, speed dials Peter's number and is about to speak when the phone is pulled from his hand and flies across the room to land into Sylar's outstretched hand.

Sylar shakes his head and wags his fingers at him. "Unhappy with my hospitality already?" he asks. He gestures with his hand and Mohinder flies across the room and crashes into the bathroom door. "The bathroom is here, use it." He turns to leave as Mohinder slowly pulls himself up to his feet. The door closes and then opens again and Sylar pops his head in. "Just thought I'd let you know, the door will withstand more pressure than even your enhanced strength can manage." He smiles and the door closes and this time Mohinder hears the slam of bolts.

He waits for what seems like an eternity but is more like a few minutes before slowly making his way into the bathroom and letting himself break down.

~~~

Mohinder's sleep is full of nightmares and when he finally wakes he feels exhausted. His watch tells him he has slept for twelve hours and his stomach reminds him that he's not eaten for far longer.

He takes a shower this time, drinking some of the water because he feels so parched, cleans his teeth and begins to feel a bit better. He views his clothes with misgiving. They are dry and relatively clean, but they smell odd. However, given a choice between facing Sylar in a fluffy bathrobe, somewhat incongruously hanging on the bathroom door, or odd smelling clothes the clothes win hands down. He explores the room thoroughly and tries his strength unsuccessfully against the door again before settling cross legged on the bed and taking a deep breath. Ever since he thoughtlessly injected himself with his formula he has been unable to meditate and he desperately needs to. He needs to find some way of living with what he did. If he doesn't, he senses that Sylar is going to tear him to pieces.

He wishes longingly for the meditation shawl his mother made for him when he was twelve. It was off white and hand woven with beautiful designs in black and brown around the edges.

"I made this for you," she says as she places the folded square next to him.

Mohinder remembers opening the square out and tracing the patterns with his fingers before looking up at her enquiringly.

"It is a tradition in my family to make and present our children with their own shawl, Mohinder." and she takes it from him and drapes around his shoulder.

Mohinder can remember the smell and feel of it to this day.

She smoothes it round him and hugs him tight to her "They say that the shawl retains the energy from your meditation," she smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

He brought the shawl with him when he came to America but he honestly can't remember the last time he used it. He sits up straighter and finds his centre resting his arms on his knees. He takes in a deep breath and slowly exhales and repeats until his breathing is automatic and regular. He then works on clearing his mind of the all consuming guilt and remorse. Slowly the world around him fades and he is absorbed in his meditation. Some time later, mentally refreshed and calmer, he slowly opens his eyes.

"You are a remarkably beautiful man," Sylar says in his ear and strokes a finger down his face.

Mohinder tenses and holds back a shudder with some difficulty, cursing himself for showing vulnerability in front of Sylar.

"I think clean shaven would be more suitable and those clothes smell," Sylar muses continuing his exploration of Mohinder's face.

Mohinder tries to move away and is held still by Sylar's telekinesis.

"Get in the bathroom and get out of those clothes," Sylar orders as he drops his hands.

"Why?" Mohinder half stammers.

Sylar raises an eyebrow and points at the bathroom. "Just do it, Mohinder." He turns and the door slams and locks behind him.

Mohinder starts trembling. He's not too sure what he fears most, the mocking, sarcastic Sylar of yesterday or the semi-solicitous man of today. He drops his face in his hands and takes shuddering breaths until he is calm enough to get off the bed and try the door. Unsurprisingly it remains locked and impassable. He bites his lip in quandary, he wants to refuse, he wants to fight, but he has learned from bitter experience that unless he can take the man by surprise he is powerless against Sylar, even with his augmented strength. His best way of escaping the man is to use his intelligence and plan an escape and to do that he needs to remain alive and relatively unharmed. Having reluctantly rationalised his need to comply he heads for the bathroom. He slowly strips, wraps himself in the bathrobe and waits trying to find the composure he felt just before he ended his meditation.

Sylar returns bearing a cut throat razor and it take all of Mohinder's courage to remain still. Sylar can obviously sense his distress as he smiles and holds the razor aloft running a finger lightly across the edge turning the finger to Mohinder so that he can watch as the cut bleeds and heals all within a few seconds.

Sylar crooks his finger and pats the counter. Mohinder is sat on it facing Sylar before he can even blink, his legs braced between Sylar's. Sylar covers his face in shaving foam, grips his chin and raises the razor. "Keep very still," he warns with a smirk and begins shaving.

Mohinder almost stops breathing gripping hold of the counter so tightly he feels the material buckling under him. He relaxes his grip a little and tries hard to keep absolutely still as Sylar strokes the blade back and forth across his face, stopping to wipe the blade on a towel before resuming.

"That's better," Sylar says and moves his head from side to side as he inspects his work. He lets go of Mohinder's legs and steps back. "Jump down, remove the robe and let me see if you took good care of yourself last night."

Mohinder baulks at the order and holds the robe tight. "I'm fine," he says firmly.

"I'll decide that," Sylar says and crooks his finger.

Mohinder flies off the counter and into Sylar's arms where the robe is pulled from him. He struggles upright and backs away covering himself.

"Have you some reason for being so modest?" Sylar asks and the mocking tone is back in his voice.

Mohinder grits his teeth, drops his hands and raises his chin defiantly. Sylar grins bearing his teeth and makes a circling movement with his finger.

Mohinder resists the impulse to play stupid. He doesn't like being naked in front of Sylar but neither does he have any reason to feel ashamed of his body. He turns and stops, waiting to see what next humiliation the man is going to put him through.

"Nice," Sylar says with a note of amusement in his voice. "A few bruises, but you're okay."

"I told you that," Mohinder snaps.

Sylar ignores him and continues. "You could do with a little more flesh on you though."

Mohinder finds this somewhat ironic coming from a man who is tall and remarkably lean himself. "I'm fine," he says shortly. "You said my clothes smelt, do you have some more clothes for me?"

"On the bed," Sylar answers.

Mohinder nods and moves towards the door.

"Did your mother not teach you to give thanks when given something, Mohinder?" Sylar asks, halting his progress.

"Thank you for the clothes," Mohinder says without hesitation, certain that whatever he says or does it will be wrong. From the way he is slammed up against the door he is apparently right.

"I don't think a simple thank you is adequate," Sylar says as he holds Mohinder by the shoulders.

Mohinder reacts instinctively pushing him away, but Sylar is ready for him and shocks him, pinning him against the door with his telekinesis. "Thank you very much, Sylar" Mohinder tries, gasping as his head is bounced firmly against the door and still shuddering with the after effects of the electricity.

Sylar shakes his head and raises him eyebrows. "I want more than words," he says and smiles at the bewilderment Mohinder can't help showing. "I'm thinking we're going to become very close Mohinder, even closer than when you thought I was that pathetic Zane."

Mohinder clenches his fists at the reminder. "The difference is I liked Zane," he gasps.

Sylar makes a tutting sound in his throat and shakes his head.

"Then you can think of me as Zane," Sylar continues gleefully, "as I think a kiss would be an appropriate thank you."

Mohinder feels his mouth drop open in shock. "You're mad," he says.

"I've never been called that before," Sylar says with amusement. "Bad, wicked, amoral and a number of similar adjectives, many by you as I seem to remember, but never mad. You have a choice, kiss me and dress, or not kiss me and remain naked."

"Bastard," Mohinder mutters, almost anticipating the ringing slap to his cheek he receives in response.

"Last chance, Mohinder. I'll enjoy it but I doubt you will."

Mohinder moves forward and pecks Sylar quickly on the lips before retreating to the door.

"How disappointing," Sylar says mildly. "I'm sure dear sweet Maya had far better than that from you. I suggest you make a lot more effort next time you need to express your gratitude."

Mohinder can feel the steel jaws of Sylar's malevolence enclosing him. How better to humiliate your enemy than to keep them dependent on you for everything, how more amusing if you can make them debase themselves at the same time. Mohinder strains to keep his expression as blank as possible as he absorbs this knowledge, but this really couldn't be happening at a worse time for him, what with his behaviour alienating all those he could, at a stretch, call friends. He is unlikely to be missed, even more unlikely to be looked for except by his mother. With an effort he pushes these thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrates on learning how to survive Sylar's company long enough to escape, hopefully with some dignity still intact.

"May I dress now?" he asks with icy politeness.

Sylar's grin suggests that he knows exactly what Mohinder is thinking as he nods and follows him out to the bedroom. The clothes are familiar and reassuring. Mohinder slips into them, laces up his boots and stands to face Sylar feeling a little less vulnerable.

Sylar opens the door and gestures for him to follow.

He's never liked working at Pinehearst and he was never fond of the people Arthur surrounded himself with, but the place now feels almost like a mausoleum. He and Sylar walk in silence until they reach the huge, light filled lobby of the building. He can see a receptionist on the phone, but otherwise the lobby is empty.

"Where is everyone?" Mohinder asks finally, breaking the silence.

"The ones that survived the take over you mean?"

"Survived?" Mohinder asks sharply. "I thought the damage was limited to the labs, few people were involved in that."

Sylar moves them towards the stairs and shrugs. "Some people seemed to be very invested in what Arthur Petrelli was doing and I didn't want them to remain so I cancelled their contracts. A couple of people were rather violent in their objections and I had to terminate them."

Mohinder blinks. "Why aren't the police crawling over the building then?"

Sylar laughs. "Do you think I'm stupid, Mohinder? Of course they didn't die here, they had a fatal car accident driving to a conference they had all booked into some weeks before. Tragic really, such a shame, I expressed my deep condolences to their families of course."

Mohinder takes a deep breath and reminds himself that Sylar is a liar, and he's a fool if he believes everything the man tells him. They pass a couple of people as they walk along the corridor towards Arthur Petrelli's office, who he notes nod respectfully at Sylar, and Mohinder reflects that this particular building was never a hive of activity even when Arthur Petrelli was alive. It was the glossy front that Pinehearst displayed to the world.

Once in the office Sylar waves Mohinder towards a seat and sits down behind Arthur's desk. "Primatech in New York was destroyed by fire last night," he says casually. "Pinehearst is now the only centre for studies into evolved humans, not that any of the employees here appear to be doing any serious research in that area. Petrelli seemed more interested in acquiring Specials to work for him and developing the formula. He had this grand vision of controlling the future by restricting access to the formula."

Mohinder blinks at the news about Primatach and wonders exactly what role Sylar had to play in its destruction, but the rest of the information is known to him. "What do you plan to do with it?" he asks, genuinely curious.

Sylar sinks back in the chair and smiles. "I've decided to become legitimate."

Mohinder blinks again in surprise, he didn't expect that answer. "In what way?" he asks, determined to get the most out of this expansive Sylar.

"I'm going to discover, with your help, what makes us Specials tick, and you are going to find a way for me to take new powers without killing."

Mohinder's eyes widen. "You want to stop killing?" he asks, incredulous.

Sylar laughs. "No, but I need to find a way of acquiring power without littering states with all too recognisably dispatched bodies," he says.

"It's never bothered you before," Mohinder says bitterly, the memory of Dale Smither's body suddenly vivid in his mind.

"Gabriel Gray the business man can't afford to be associated with Sylar the killer," Sylar says. "Arthur Petrelli offered me family, respectability and power. He lied, but both he and the even more twisted Angela Petrelli made me realise that I wanted to be in the driving seat, to be in control and to have influence and ultimately to have power."

"I don't understand," Mohnder says in frustration. "Power to do what? You already have more power than any man can need, you're invincible, you can't die, what more do you require?"

Sylar shakes his head mockingly. "You're thinking far too small, Mohinder," he says. "I want to influence things, to snap my fingers and have people doing something on my say so. I want to control peoples' lives like mine has been controlled."

"Controlled, how, who by?" Mohinder asks, sidetracked.

"The Company," Sylar says, and Mohinder can almost feel Sylar's anger. "That's why I destroyed it, although the people I wanted dead got away. I thought your father's betrayal was the beginning of Sylar, but Elle and that bastard Noah Bennet were actually the ones who discovered me."

"Elle?" Mohinder says, shocked for some reason. "Elle knew you from before?"

"Pretended a friendship with me and played me for a sucker," Sylar says with some bitterness.

"You'd know all about that," Mohinder says sarcastically.

Sylar looks up, blinks and his face darkens for a second before he flicks a hand and Mohinder's head jerks back so fiercely from the slap he almost ends up on the floor. Blinking back the tears he resists the temptation to rub his cheek and sits back in the chair facing Sylar defiantly.

"You will learn respect, Mohinder," Sylar promises darkly.

Not for you I won't, Mohinder thinks, and continues to glower.

Sylar watches him for a moment in silence and slowly his face lightens until he is almost smiling. "You look like a child sulking," he says in amusement and it takes all Mohinder has not to glower some more. "I think I may have to find a more suitable way to keep you in line, one I'll enjoy a lot more."

Mohinder doesn't want to think about that too deeply and decides to distract the man. "Presumably they made you forget everything."

Sylar nods, "I made Elle tell me the truth before I killed her."

Mohinder can't control his gasp of shock at the news. "But I thought you were together," he stutters.

Sylar shrugs again. "Petrelli set that up, not that I was against it. He wanted me suitably distracted and out working for him. In fairness, Elle was a very lovely distraction and I could have easily fallen for her, but she knew everyone, including herself, was lying to me and said nothing."

Mohinder finds himself speechless. Elle was a sociopath, a killer and completely unbalanced, although he blames her father for most of that, but he doesn't feel that she deserved to die at Sylar's hands. "Surely you could have worked things out," he eventually says, slightly horrified that he's giving relationship advice to Sylar of all people.

Sylar shakes his head. "The betrayal was too deep. She made me feel she cared for me when all she was doing was using me. I even contemplated going straight for her."

Mohinder opens his mouth to say something biting and closes it again after a few seconds. Even from his limited experience of the man he can sense that he was truly affected by Elle's perceived betrayal.

Sylar watches him, a wry smile on his face before continuing with his explanation. "It was sitting on the beach watching her body burn when I decided that I wanted not only special powers, but power itself. I wanted to be someone big. I even considered being the President."

"President!" Mohinder says faintly and shudders, his mind completely pole axed at the very idea of Sylar as President of the USA. "I don't care what you threaten me with, Sylar, but I'm not doing anything to help you become President."

Sylar laughs. "Then it's fortunate for your health that I gave up that idea, Mohinder." He sits back in the chair and steeples his fingers under his chin. "I've a feeling that's more Nathan Petrelli's ambition."

Mohinder pulls a face, but says nothing. He doesn't much like Nathan Petrelli, and the feeling is mutual. For all his talk, he considers Nathan to be out for his own profit entirely, he certainly seemed to be all too at ease with injecting soldiers with the formula. Mohinder winces at his thoughts; he has no right to moralise about Nathan Petrelli. He looks back at Sylar and doesn't like the knowing expression he sees. "What is it you expect me to do for you?" he asks wanting to get back to business.

"Tell me where Molly Walker is," Sylar says unexpectedly.

Mohinder sits bolt upright and faces Sylar. Even at his lowest point when he was desperate for drugs to control the pain and willing to take victims and cocoon them for experimentation to find a cure he never, ever gave up on Molly and he won't now. "No," he says quietly but with determination.

"I could torture it out of you," Sylar says and clicks his fingers.

Mohinder feels as if he has been punched in the abdomen and groans as he folds in on himself. Panting he sits up and faces Sylar. "I won't tell you," he gasps.

Sylar clicks his fingers again and this time Mohinder falls to the floor. "I can do this for ever, Mohinder," he says his voice suddenly near Mohinder's ear.

Mohinder picks himself off the floor and tries very hard to stop panting as he straightens up to find himself facing the man. "I am not telling you where Molly is," he wheezes, wishing that he had advanced healing powers rather than advanced strength that gives him no advantage over Sylar's telekinesis.

"Then it's a good job I already know," Sylar says and laughs mockingly at Mohinder shocked face. "Do you think I'm stupid? You got that child out of the way after I threatened her in your lab didn't you?"

Mohinder is too terrified to answer; he just watches Sylar like a mesmerised rabbit until the man shakes him and slaps his face.

"Mohinder, Mohinder," the mocking voice croons. "You wanted her safe and I can think of only one place you'd send her."

Mohinder blinks and holds on to the thought that Sylar can't read minds, he can't really know.

"You sent her to your mother in India, didn't you?"

"No," Mohinder says quickly, shaking his head to emphasize his answer.

He watches incredulously as Sylar does an extravagant shiver and gives a big grin. "A lie, my dear, Mohinder," he says, sounding far too cheerful and amused for Mohinder's liking. "Oh dear, it looks like its lesson time again."

The look of absolute glee on his face has Mohinder backing away as fast as he can almost stumbling over a chair in his haste to increase the distance between them.

"Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly," Sylar chants as he holds Mohinder frozen. He returns to his chair dragging Mohinder along with him, sits down and has Mohinder face down over his knees almost before Mohinder can react.

"No," Mohinder cries, struggling as movement returns fleetingly to his body. Sylar makes no reply as he pulls down Mohinder's jeans and shorts, grips his legs between his and immobilises him.

"Ten for being a lying little bitch," Sylar says, and slaps Mohinder's ass with precision and force.

Mohinder gasps with shock and pain and promises himself he won't make a noise, he won't cry out and he's not going to be beaten by this. Sylar takes great pleasure in counting out each one and Mohinder manages to keep from crying out, relaxing with relief once the tenth one has been given.

"And ten for being a nasty, sarcastic, disrespectful little bitch," Sylar says with great satisfaction and moves down to the back of his legs.

Mohinder's resolves falters and he cries out, biting his lip hard to prevent a reoccurrence. By the twentieth he has given up on keeping quiet and is fighting off tears of pain and humiliation.

Sylar stops and rubs his hand along Mohinder's ass. "What a beautiful colour," he says with satisfaction, he rubs some more and Mohinder moans with the pain of it. "You have a beautiful ass, Mohinder," Sylar continues, and a finger trails down his ass cheeks. "Along with a beautiful body and a beautiful face, it's such a pity that such a glorious package is spoilt by your attitude and behaviour. But never you mind, I'll get you well trained in no time." The finger plays around Mohinder asshole.

"Please Sylar, don't," Mohinder sobs. The finger tracks towards his flaccid genitals and balls and gently strokes them. "Please," Mohinder begs. He's frightened for Molly, helpless and totally and utterly humiliated. The fingers halt their movement and return to stroking his hypersensitive ass.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Sylar asks.

"No," Mohinder says and shivers as Sylar's fingers retrace their path along his ass cheeks.

"Ever considered it?" Sylar continues as he plays with Mohinder.

Mohinder shakes his head his heart pounding with fear.

Sylar laughs. "Then it will be new experience for you." He releases his hold on Mohinder and pulls him to his feet planting a kiss on his lips.

Mohinder swiftly pulls up his shorts and jeans, fastens them and wipes his eyes quickly with his sleeve. He takes a deep breath and looks Sylar in the eye. "Molly?" he asks and hates himself for the quiver in his voice.

Sylar holds his chin and wipes away a stray tear. "She's my guarantee of your good behaviour, Mohinder, is she not? I'd be a fool to harm her in any way."

Mohinder closes his eyes for a second, takes a deep breath and gathers what is left of his shattered dignity and courage. "How can I trust you?" he asks, and hurries to continue at the thunderous expression on Sylar's face. "Please, Sylar, I still don't understand what you want from me."

Sylar's expression relaxes a little although he gives Mohinder a sharp slap on his bruised and beaten ass. "It's very simple, Mohinder, I would have thought someone as intelligent as you would have worked it out by now."

Mohinder is far too afraid that he has worked it out by now, although he still can't quite believe it.

Sylar places his hands on Mohinder's shoulders and raises an eyebrow. "We both know you are fully aware of what I want from you, but I'll play your game this one time. I want you, and I have you. You are mine, mind and body," he pushes a stray curl away from Mohinder's face and tilts his chin up and kisses him. "And if there is such a thing as a soul why then that will soon be mine as well."

The kiss becomes aggressive demanding Mohinder's submission. It is not in Mohinder's nature to be either passive or obedient. He has always fought fire with fire, using words as his weapons. Now though, he is tired, exhausted, heart broken and full of useless but corrosive guilt. He may have strength beyond his imagination, but it is useless when faced with this man while his words are met with either mockery or violence. He has nothing left in him to fight. Mohinder surrenders to the inevitable and prays to whoever will listen that he can survive Sylar's unpredictable demands to fight again another day.


	2. Three months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes an appearance.

Mohinder is alone in the lab when Peter makes his appearance.

When not at Sylar's wilful beck and call he spends all his time here. He sees this as his priority, when he finds a way for Sylar to acquire abilities bloodlessly Molly is safe. It is also his sanctuary from Sylar's demands, something Sylar appears to resent. Too many times to count he has been so absorbed in his work he has failed to acknowledge Sylar when he appears before him. Once, exasperated and frustrated at his lack of progress, he had sarcastically suggested that Sylar wear a bell and found himself head first over the man's knees receiving the worst beating of his life. It had taken him days to be able to sit without wincing, much to Sylar's sadistic amusement. Now he has taught himself to be aware of changes in shadows near to him and he raises his head expecting Sylar only to see Peter watching him quizzically.

Mohinder blinks and smiles tentatively. "Hello, Peter."

Peter smiles back and then glances at his work. "So you're working for him," he says thoughtfully.

Mohinder gives a bitter laugh. "I didn't really get much say in it," he answers, slowly sitting back on his stool.

Peter cocks his head to the side and waits.

Mohinder sighs. "He knows where Molly is."

Peter nods. "We could do something about that," he suggests.

Mohinder smiles. "That would be a weight off my mind," he says truthfully.

"And you could leave here," Peter adds.

Mohinder shakes his head and hold up his right arm to show the gold plated bracelet fitted snugly to his wrist. "I've been tagged," he says. The bracelet is a work of art, which makes its function all the more ugly and incongruous.

Peter reaches forwards and inspects it thoughtfully. "I can't see any clasp," he mutters as he tries to move it.

"Sylar welded the ends together when he fitted it," Mohinder says with a sigh. "I don't know what it's made of because I can assure you I've tried to take it off and it won't move even with my strength."

"How does it work?"

Mohinder shivers. "Very painfully," he says and shivers again folding his arms round him for comfort. In the first few weeks of his confinement he'd tried to escape a number of times and been tasered and dragged back to his lab by the security guards who appeared to take loyalty to Sylar very seriously indeed. He'd paid for it, Sylar made sure of that, and to add insult to injury had presented him with the bracelet, fitted it to him and smilingly told him he'd regret it if he made any attempt to leave again.

Peter looks at the bracelet quizzically. "Painfully?" he repeats, and looks searchingly at Mohinder.

Mohinder nods his head slowly. "I thought I was going to die, and that was just crossing the threshold and taking two steps into the courtyard. I crawled back in the door and collapsed on the floor. It took me a good ten minutes to get over the pain and to get enough coordination back to stand up. I've never tried again."

"But…," Peter hesitates. "So you've never left here?"

"Only accompanied by Sylar," Mohinder says and wonders what Peter was going to say. He decides to move the conversation away from himself and his relationship with Sylar. He's happy for Peter to know he's a prisoner here and is working for Sylar because he has too, but that's as much as he wants Peter to be aware of. "What about the others? Have you seen Matt Parkman? I've not seen much of the news, but I know your brother is making it difficult for people with abilities."

He's obviously found something near to Peter's heart as Peter slumps back against the counter and looks miserable. "Nathan's a traitor and a bastard," he says angrily. "He's sold us all out because he can't come to terms with having an ability himself."

"Even you and Claire?" Mohinder asks, appalled that the man would turn on family like that.

"Claire's got a pass, she's the only one. Noah Bennet is working for the operation and he's making sure she's kept safe."

"What is the purpose behind the operation?" Mohinder asks. "Are they trying to remove abilities?"

Peter glances at him. "They're removing people and they're not being heard of again," he says bluntly. "I was captured, drugged, shackled and was being flown to some secure facility." He stares intensely at Mohinder, traces of anger and fear flickering through his eyes. "The plane crashed, many died and some of us got away, including your friend Matt. They were prepared to kill us rather than let us escape, so we're all on the run now."

Mohinder gasps, aghast at the news. "They're killing us?" he asks truly appalled. He's always had a rather ambivalent feeling towards Nathan Petrelli's campaign mainly because of Sylar and, if he is truthful, his own appalling behaviour following his acquisition of synthetic ability. "What all of them, not just the dangerous ones? How can this be happening without their families making a fuss? How are you keeping safe?"

Peter shakes his head. "I really don't know. The guy who leads it is a nasty piece of work; Danko is his name. He treats everyone with abilities as dangerous and I think he'd kill us all at the drop of a hat. As to safety," he gives a bitter laugh and shrugs his shoulders.

"But I thought it was your brother's operation," Mohinder says, confused.

Peter nods. "It is, but Danko's the military organiser."

"Military organiser!" Mohinder echoes, horrified. "Surely your Government hasn't sanctioned a military style operation against innocent civilians?"

"They have," Peter says. "I really wish I had my full power back and I'd take them all on, Danko in particular, but I can only use one power at a time. A few of us have grouped together, Matt and I in particular, but the odds stacked against us are huge."

There's silence for a few seconds as Mohinder reflects on what he's just been told until he suddenly realises why Peter has made contact with him. "You need Sylar," he says, trying hard not to sound hurt by the knowledge. Why would Peter come to save him anyway? "That's why you're here, to ask for Sylar's help, isn't it?"

Peter nods slowly. "Daphne, that's Matt's girlfriend, saw you and Sylar together. We were hoping that you could ask Sylar for us, but…" he trails off and looks down at Mohinder's bracelet

Mohinder snorts, distinctly unamused. "Peter, I have no influence over Sylar whatsoever."

"Oh I don't know, Pet, when you do that thing with your tongue I'm open to any suggestion you want to make."

Sylar's laughing face materialises before Mohinder and he is wrapped in Sylar's embrace before he can think to make a move. Sylar turns them to face Peter whose expression is one of stunned surprise. "Petrelli," Sylar says pleasantly. "I don't remember giving you permission to come here or to talk to Mohinder."

"I wasn't aware that I needed your permission to talk to Mohinder," Peter says carefully.

"Mohinder is mine," Sylar says and rests his chin on Mohinder's shoulder possessively and stares at Peter.

Mohinder closes his eyes in embarrassment before taking a deep breath and gathering his wits. He needs to defuse this stand off. He turns his head so he can look Sylar in the eye. "Peter came to ask for your help," he says quietly.

"I know, Pet," Sylar says and plays with a curl. Mohinder winces at the second use of the derogatory description. Sylar yanks at the curl. "Molly can come and stay here if you're so worried about her."

Mohinder hears the threat and shakes his head. "Please leave her with my mother," he begs and without thinking reaches forward and touches Sylar's face to emphasise his plea. Sylar looks at him silent for a few seconds, an expression on his face Mohinder can't quite decipher, and nods slowly.

Sylar turns to Peter, and Mohinder sneaks a look at Peter's face. He has gone from surprise to shock and Mohinder can only hope that it is directed at Sylar rather than himself. Sylar gestures with his hand and Peter is thrown back towards the exit. "I don't want you here ever again," Sylar says calmly. "If I see you near here or making any attempt to speak to Mohinder I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Peter nods. "Danko?" he asks, as he moves to leave.

"That all depends on how persuasive Mohinder is," Sylar says, and smiles.

Mohinder swallows and catches Peter's eye. There is compassion in the eyes and a horrified understanding. He watches as Peter takes to the air and waits for Sylar to release him, sure that now Sylar has humiliated him in front of Peter he will drop the pretence of caring. To his surprise Sylar takes hold of his chin and starts to kiss him with a gentleness that he has never shown in any of their previous encounters. Hesitantly, Mohinder clasps his hands around Sylar's shoulder and begins to respond. Sylar makes a noise deep in his throat and pulls Mohinder closer. The kissing becomes a little more enthusiastic and energetic, but never demanding, which is the norm for Sylar.

When Sylar finally pulls away, a look of regret in his eyes, Mohinder realises that this is the first time he's voluntarily responded to Sylar, and wonders quite what that means.

Sylar licks his lips and shakes his head. "I could get lost in you," he murmurs and brushes Mohinder's hair.

Mohinder gives him a shaky smile, but says nothing. He's feeling a little confused and conflicted at present.

"I don't want you having any contact with Peter Petrelli or any of your old colleagues," Sylar says.

Mohinder opens his mouth to protest, but Sylar covers his mouth with his hand and shakes his head. "It's not negotiable, Mohinder. It's as much for your own safety as it is because I don't wish to share you."

Mohinder ponders the statement for few seconds and frowns. "Why? Do you already know something about Danko and his operation then?"

Sylar nods.

"Will you tell me about it?" Mohiner asks, wanting to take advantage of this unusually mellow Sylar.

Sylar contemplates him silently for a few seconds. "Over dinner tonight," he finally agrees." He pauses and then grins. "Perhaps you can then do the persuading Petrelli expects."

Mohinder is astonished to see that the smile is flirtatious.

Sylar looks at him almost fondly and gestures him forward giving his ass a gentle swipe.  
"We have a visitor arriving to see me and I want you in attendance, "he says. He moves away from Mohinder and glances at his work station. "Have you gotten any further?"

Mohinder shakes his head slowly trying to get his mind back into work mode. "Not with the modelling from the MRI scans, the 3D images are as clear as you would get looking at a real brain. I'm wondering if it's something else entirely."

Sylar looks curious.

"When I injected myself I was working on the adrenal glands. Transposing it to your situation I thought that may be what is missing from the experience is the visceral feeling you get from the kill and wondered whether an injection of adrenalin might be the missing factor," Mohinder offers.

Sylar think it over for a few seconds and nodes slowly. "You could be on to something there. We'll try tomorrow." He glances at his watch. "We need to get going." He strides towards the door and beckons.

Mohinder shrugs off his lab coat and follows.

~~~

Mohinder has learnt to be wary of the evenings for it is then that Sylar is his most spiteful. In fact he looks forwards to the nights when Sylar goes out and he is locked in his windowless room because there he can at least meditate and achieve some level of peace. On that nights Sylar is present, and they are all too often for Mohinder's peace of mind, he becomes Sylar's plaything. Sylar is seldom physically cruel, although he has developed an obsessive and gleeful pleasure in 'disciplining' Mohinder for any perceived insults or supposed lack of respect. His cruelty is more psychological. He enjoys undermining Mohinder's self-esteem and reminding him of his stupidity in injecting the formula. He plays on Mohinder's insecurities and digs away at the foundation of his beliefs and knowledge.

Mohinder has withstood all of it by detaching himself. He has slowly come to terms with the knowledge that he is as capable of cruelty, greed and selfishness as Sylar. He has faced his past and he longs for a future where he is free.

Mohinder enters Sylar's rooms and waits for the order to strip. This is the first step of his nightly humiliation. He knows that Sylar wants him to do it automatically, wants him to show his obedience, but this is his silent rebellion and despite knowing that Sylar will go easier on him if he complies he will not capitulate.

Sylar strides towards the dining table and checks the food throwing Mohinder a contemplative glance before beckoning him forward. "I'm told you've been too busy to eat today, Mohinder so I thought I would arrange a treat for you."

Mohinder blinks and stays by the door for a few second before slowly joining Sylar at the table. He sits and waits for the food to be given to him as usual, taking away choice has been another of Sylar's methods of control, but Sylar waves him to help himself. He slowly takes in the rich, piquant odour and can't help but gasp as he encounters the spices and aromas of him homeland. With trembling enthusiasm he helps himself to the main dish and the bread bun accompanying it and lifts his fork to his mouth. It is a potpourri of spiced vegetables and evokes memories of his home so much he finds himself shaky with emotion.

"I believe these are called pan puree," Sylar says slowly, offering a flour cake to him.

"Panipuri," Mohinder corrects and takes one in delight. The cakes, filled with boiled lentils, spices, tamarind chutney and spicy water have always been a favourite. He closes his eyes humming in delight as the flavour washes over his taste buds. Sylar makes a choked noise and Mohinder opens his eyes to find Sylar eyes fixed on his mouth. He freezes, recognising the lustful look all too easily. Sylar blinks and looks away and Mohinder slowly relaxes sufficiently to enjoy another panipuri. The meal finishes with pistachio kulfi and Mohinder sinks back in his chair happy, but watchful enough to wonder quite why Sylar has decided to do this.

"We'll have coffee in the living room," Sylar announces.

Mohinder walks through, takes a deep breath and elects to sit as far away from Sylar as possible. He has no idea how long this mellow, considerate Sylar will last. He is certain that it is another psychological trick so he will keep his guard up yet grasp every opportunity offered to him. "You were going to tell me about Danko," he reminds Sylar.

Sylar nods, takes a sip of his coffee. "Emile Danko, also known as 'the Hunter', is a former senior agent of the Department of Homeland Security. He's the leader of a team of soldiers hunting down evolved humans like us. Nathan Petrelli has convinced the President that we are a danger to national security and has the President's permission to round us up and lock us up."

"But not kill us? " Mohinder asks.

Sylar shrugs. "From what I've read about Danko he'd like to shoot every one of us. Bennet is working with him and between the two of them they've appear to have a very good idea of where we all are." He looks sharply at Mohinder. "They know about you, but they don't know where you are. Nathan Petrelli wants to use your knowledge to make a serum to remove powers. Danko has orders to apprehend you on sight and to ensure your safe disposal at their HQ."

"How do you know all this?" Mohinder asks horrified and fascinated.

Sylar smiles. "I have my methods."

"Do they know about you?"

Sylar nods. "Danko knows of me, of Sylar. He has men after me, but I've always beaten them. I left him a present recently, I'm sure he'll be keen to meet me after that."

"A present?" Mohinder asks with deep suspicion. "Would that present be a person or an object?"

Sylar smiles, but doesn't offer an answer.

"Why do you want to meet him?" Mohinder asks when he realises that Sylar isn't going to reply.

Sylar grins. "He has access to people with powers, Mohinder. I collect powers, it's really a match made in heaven, and if you can get me a way of doing it without having to kill every time we'll both be happy."

Mohinder shakes his head angered by the assumption that he'll be happy for Sylar to acquire more powers whatever the method. "You don't need any more powers," he snaps. "You're a menace with the ones you have already."

Sylar's face darkens and Mohinder takes a deep breath realising the food and clothes have made him too comfortable and open and he's forgotten his own rules. He hasn't back chatted Sylar for weeks now. He tenses and waits for the pain and punishment to begin.

"I thought I'd taught you respect some months ago," Sylar says after a long silence.

Mohinder bites his lip and wishes that Sylar would just get on with it.

The silence carries on for longer and Mohinder fights not to run.

"Come here," Sylar demands, and enforces the command with a twitch of compulsion.

Mohinder takes a deep breath, stands and makes his way over to the sofa Sylar is sat on. Sylar pats the seat next to him and Mohinder sits down gingerly.

"I haven't broken you, have I?" Sylar muses.

Mohinder makes no reply. He is very aware of Sylar ability to sense lies. He tries not to flinch as his hair is stroked, Sylar has a fascination for his curls probably because he likes pulling at them.

"I'm glad," Sylar says and it takes Mohinder a few seconds to take the sentence in.

"You're glad!" Mohinder demands, his fear morphing into fury. "You spend months hurting me, mocking me, abusing me… the list is endless and you now say you're fucking glad you didn't turn me into a spineless, cringing, obedient automaton." He pokes a finger at Sylar and jabs at him, causing the man to wince. "You are an evil, manipulative bastard, an evolved human who could be the greatest among us, but you chose to squander your amazing power of intuitive ability on killing other special people for kicks. You make me sick." The adrenaline powering his fury fades leave him shaking and near to tears of anger and frustration.

"I don't think that's entirely true, Pet" Sylar says.

"Don't call me that" Mohinder snarls and aims a punch at Sylar.

Sylar stops Mohinder's arm mid way and gather him into his arms, using his telekinesis to keep Mohinder still. "You think I could be the greatest of all the evolved humans then?" Sylar says smugness and a quiet amusement in his voice.

Mohinder snarls again, word failing him.

"Yet you say I'm a menace." Sylar laughs and drops a kiss on Mohinder's head. "In my hurry to make you pay for disappointing me, I managed to forget that the very thing I've always admired about you is your courage and your outspoken, uncompromising manner."

He releases Mohinder and sits him next to him, pulling him into a hug. Mohinder is too emotionally tired, confused and bewildered by the suddenness of Sylar's change of manner to organise his thoughts, never mind extricate himself from Sylar's embrace.

Sylar continues. "When you turned yourself into a monster I thought you'd gotten your comeuppance. I thought you deserved to suffer for what you did to me and I was angry that you'd done it all for that simpering Maya."

"She's not simpering," Mohinder says quietly.

Sylar ignores him. "Then you started working for Arthur Petrelli! As monsters go he was the granddaddy of them all, yet there you were rebuffing me, and working for him."

Mohinder sighs. "I didn't have too much choice by then," he says honestly. "But if you want me to repeat words that you have already forced me to say on numerous occasions then I will. I was a foolish, selfish, amoral, spineless coward and I regret it deeply." He sits up straighter. "But answer me this, Sylar, do I really deserve to be imprisoned, beaten, abused and raped by you because of it? Did what I did to myself and others really have any consequence for you?"

"I haven't rape you," Sylar says, sounding shocked. "I've always ensured that you got pleasure as well and I know you enjoy it however much you tried to hide it from me."

Mohinder sighs again, this time with angry frustration. Sex with Sylar has been almost the most difficult thing for him to cope with for a multitude of different reasons. One is to do with Sylar being male. His culture isn't very open about homosexuality and he had never even considered that he might be capable of being attracted to a man. Another is the fact that Sylar has chosen sex to be the one activity in which he has never sought to humiliate, hurt or punish. It has been the very pleasure that Sylar has wrung out of him that Mohinder has found the hardest to bear as Sylar has very cleverly used sex as a reward for good behaviour and a haven from the humiliations preceding it. Mohinder looks levelly at Sylar. "That may well be true, but did you ever ask for my consent?" He ploughs on not waiting for Sylar's response. "No you didn't. You assumed possession over my body and enforced my participation. That's rape, Sylar."

Sylar looks puzzled and somewhat annoyed. "You enjoy it and I will ensure that you continue to do so," Sylar says, as if that is the end of the matter. He relaxes his embrace and sits back.

Mohinder wonders briefly if the man's moral compass is so skewed that he just does not understand, or chooses not to understand, the implications of his statement.

"I will accept that perhaps my punishment has been a little harsh." Sylar continues

"A little harsh!" Mohinder repeats, interrupting him, his voice rising in anger. "A little harsh! It was barbaric, immoral and totally unlawful, Sylar and you know it."

Sylar looks at him in annoyance. "You are mine, Mohinder," he says forcefully and raises his finger to his mouth, muting Mohinder when he angrily tries to respond. "Mine and I will decide what is right for you."

Mohinder shakes his head back and forth, tears of frustration in his eyes. The small glimmer of hope that he can escape Sylar and return home is fading in front of him. He takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes determined that he will not break down.

Sylar watches him intently and reaches out to wipe at a tear. "What do you want to do?" he asks.

"Go home," Mohinder says simply.

Sylar shakes his head. "There's too much surveillance at the airports, even I couldn't slip us both under the radar and get out. Perhaps when this is over I'll take you."

Mohinder feels like snapping out that he wants to go alone, unaccompanied, but knows it will get him nowhere. "If you won't let me leave then I want to help to free Matt, Peter, all of us, from this Danko." He sits up. "Perhaps you could use me as bait to infiltrate their HQ if Petrelli wants my knowledge so much?"

"No, "Sylar says sharply.

"You've got a tracker on this," Mohinder says waving the bracelet at Sylar. "You could follow me."

"I know where their HQ is," Sylar says irritably. "They've got tight security and I can't get past it that's why I'm wooing Danko with a gift of a dangerous special. I want him to want me on their side."

"Then offer me to him as another gift."

Sylar sits and stares at Mohinder for a few minutes then shakes his head. "It's too dangerous."

"You didn't used to be so concerned for my safety," Mohinder retorts.

Sylar's eye flash and Mohinder tenses. After a few seconds a rueful smile crosses Sylar's lips. "True, but that's when I'm the one doing the damage," he says.

Mohinder shakes his head, trying hard to fight a smile in return. It's really not funny, yet it is. "You could offer my services, say you'll make me work on a serum to remove powers that kind of thing. Perhaps your engineers could add something to my bracelet, that allows a download of their security intel."

Sylar contemplates this in silence for a few seconds and then asks. "Could you make such a serum?"

 

Mohinder considers what he knows. "Did my lab get cleaned out?" he asks.

Sylar shrugs. "Primatach's destroyed, but I didn't touch your lab."

Mohinder nods. "I made a mess of it myself," he says mournfully "And my apartment?"

"Danko's already sniffed round that for both you and Parkman," Sylar answers. "Why?"

"I wonder if there any samples of the mutated strain of the Shanti virus left," Mohinder says. "It's the one you were injected with. It's harmless and blocks powers. It needs my antibodies and blood from someone like you or Claire for a cure."

Sylar looks a little unsettled and Mohinder remembers that Sylar regained his original power but lost all of his acquired powers bar the telekinesis despite the cure. He's secretly very glad, Sylar with enhanced hearing would be even more difficult to cope with. "What about the Haitian? He knocks out powers by his presence," Sylar asks

Mohinder shrugs. "We don't know where he is and I'm not sure how I would go about replicating his powers." He sighs. "To be honest Sylar I don't really know what would do it and personally I don't think its right to remove powers from people who aren't doing anything wrong with them."

Sylar grins. "I don't suppose that would include me, would it, Mohinder?"

Mohinder considers his silence will be answer enough.

"And perhaps not even yourself?" Sylar muses. He laughs and stands up pulling Mohinder with him. "I'll think about it, Mohinder. If we can plan it out a bit more thoroughly it might be worth considering." He draws Mohinder towards him and cups his head kissing him deeply.

By the end of the kiss Mohinder is flushed, slightly breathless and irritated at himself and Sylar. This is the first proper conversation he's had with Sylar for weeks, months even. The first conversation where he hasn't had to appear obedient and servile, where caution and fear hasn't made him temper his responses and he wants it to continue.

Sylar appears to know what he is thinking. "We will talk further," he promises as he guides Mohinder towards the bedroom. "But later, I've wanted to take you to bed since the meal." He leans towards Mohinder ear and nibbles at it before whispering. "I want to see you licking and humming around my penis like you did that cake." He nibbles Mohinder's ear again before licking a path down towards his neck and back up to the other ear.

Mohinder takes a deep breath remembering Sylar's expression as he enjoyed the panipiri and tries to control his breathing. He is about to try and distract Sylar, and himself if he is honest, by asking ask how he managed to find such an authentic meal in American when his mouth is filled with Sylar's tongue and his knees back up against the side of the huge bed that dominates the room. His fall is controlled by Sylar who straddles him, unbuttons his shirt with his all too handy telekinesis and pushes his t-shirt up before he has stopped bouncing. The first bite on his nipple has Mohinder crying out and arching into Sylar, grabbing onto the man's shoulders for support. Sylar ups the ante and proceeds to bite and kiss at his nipples, throat and lips while running his finger up and down the seam of Mohinder's jeans. Mohinder is shivering with arousal from the teasing, it's as if still having his clothes on has somehow increased the excitement and sexiness a hundredfold and without thinking of the possible consequences he grips at Sylar's shoulder and turns him over straddling him in turn. The expression on Sylar's face is one of shock and surprise and Mohinder finds himself both amused and exultant in at last being able to turn the tables on the man. He holds Sylar still and has his pants undone in seconds releasing the straining erection. He runs a finger along the side and dips down to lick the same pathway before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Sylar's moans fills the room as he clutches at Mohinder's head with one hand and his ass with the other encouraging Mohinder as he licks and sucks and teases the man to completion.

Mohinder sits back on his heels, the sound of his name yelled at full volume still ringing in his ears, and contemplates Sylar. Sylar stirs and brings his hand up to Mohinder's neck and pulls him down for a long messy kiss reversing their positions as he does so. He stares down into Mohinder's face and gives a long, slow, enigmatic smile as he fondles Mohinder's painfully constrained erection. He then leans forward and slowly proceeds to bite and lick his way down Mohinder's torso. It is some minutes and a mind-blowing orgasm later that Mohinder finally recognises the expression in the smile as triumphant.


	3. Facing Danko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mohinder faces Danko, Sylar plots.

Mohinder's dislike of Danko increases the longer the man stares at him.

Sylar is talking, his hands resting gently, but possessively, on Mohinder's shoulders however, if Danko is listening Mohinder can't see any sign off it. He's beginning to wonder if his scales are making an unexpected reappearance because Danko is looking at him as if he were some kind of nasty bug. Whatever the man is thinking or doing Mohinder wishes that he would just stop with the staring.

Sylar rumbles to a stop and leans back against the wall, pulling Mohinder with him and Danko's watchful gaze never falters. "Are we agreed?" Sylar says clearly and precisely and Mohinder can hear the underlying irritation in his voice.

Danko blinks and at lasts looks directly at Sylar. "I wasn't aware your interest in him was quite so personal, but I can see why it might be," he says somewhat mockingly, and flicks his gaze back towards Mohinder.

Sylar's fingers tighten on Mohinder's shoulders but his voice remains level. "What Mohinder is to me is my business and mine alone," he says. "I'm offering his services, for a price, to help you work on the serum you say that Petrelli, and more importantly, the President is demanding."

"And pretty boy here is actually capable of succeeding where others have failed?" Danko asks contempt in his voice.

Mohinder decides there and then that if anyone sneeringly describes him as a 'pretty boy' ever again he will commit mayhem and murder.

"Have you listened to a word I've told you about Doctor Suresh?" Sylar says, and Mohinder flinches at the anger in his voice even though it's not directed at him.

"You didn't tell me everything," Danko observes.

"I told you what you needed to know," Sylar snaps. "Do we have a bargain or not?"

Danko shrugs and Mohinder marvels at the idiocy of the man. Does he not realise who he is dealing with in Sylar - the powers the man has?

"Personally I'd be happy to lock them up and throw away the key." Danko says callously.

Mohinder shivers. He truly can't believe that Petrelli has got into an alliance with this man.

Sylar begins to turn. "If you have no need for Doctor Suresh then I think our agreement is null and void."

"No!" Danko says hastily. "No, leave him."

"Fine," Sylar says curtly. He lets go of Mohinder and drops a kiss on his forehead. "Behave, Pet," he says and Mohinder can't help but glare at him. Sylar grins cheerfully and taps his nose. "See you soon." He gives Danko a look that Mohinder can't quite decipher and leaves the room.

Danko waits for Sylar's footsteps to recede before levelling his gun at Mohinder and gesturing him forward. "Move it, 'Pet'," he says with a snarl.

Mohinder grits his teeth and clenches his fists telling himself over an over again that this is necessary and walks where he is directed. The pain of a taser isn't unexpected, but he fights it nether the less, receiving two further shots in quick succession. Collapsing to his knees he catches sight of Danko's face and the sadistic amusement he sees there frightens and appals him. Another shot hits him and blackness descends.

He awakes suddenly, shivering, gasping and wet. He's sitting, hands chained to a bar behind him, in a dark cell with Nathan Petrelli standing in front of him holding an empty bucket of water. Mohinder blinks and tries to shake away the long strand of soaking hair dangling in front of his eyes.

"Our positions appear to be somewhat the reverse of our last meeting," Nathan says placing the bucket on the floor before sitting astride a chair and leaning his hands on the back to watch him.

Mohinder shakes his head again peering up at the man. "The last contact I had with you was being ordered to inject that soldier," Mohinder taunts, and then thinks better of it. He does not need to alienate Petrelli as well. "What I did to you and Miss Strauss was wrong," he says honestly. "But what you are doing here is evil."

Nathan laughs. "Saving the nation from monsters like Sylar, you call that evil?"

Mohinder looks at him levelly. "We all have the ability to be monsters, Petrelli," he says, "and you're certainly no exception to that. And I question the right of anyone who is prepared to sacrifice his brother to lecture me about morals."

"Peter's given you his sob story then," Nathan says, and stares at him angrily. "You will work here and find a solution to this problem, Suresh. You gave yourself powers; you can damn well find a way to get rid of them."

"Why should I? What right have you to take away powers from people who are doing nothing wrong with them?" Mohinder challenges.

"I have every right, you're all security risks and our government takes the safety of its people very seriously."

"Your government, not mine," Mohinder retorts. "I don't see or hear of my country rounding up its citizens illegally."

Nathan waves away Mohinder's argument. "You're here not there, you're subject to our laws." He stands up from the chair and walks towards a monitor fixed on the wall and angles it towards Mohinder. "Look at them, they'll stay like this until a cure for this disease can be found and if you need further encouragement, your friend Parkman would be very disappointed in you if you did nothing to help his little girlfriend."

Mohinder looks at the unmoving bodies and spots the bright white hair of Daphne. Her face is pale and sweaty and her breathing is laboured. "She should be in hospital," he says, shocked.

Nathan shrugs. "We've got medical staff here; anyway she's a security risk and can't be moved."

"And you dare call me a monster," Mohinder says acidly.

Nathan shrugs again. "Work for us and you may be able to help her," he says and leaves the room.

Mohinder fights the chains in frustration and slumps forward in the chair. Sylar hasn't really confided his plans to him, he's got a suspicion that he's just a stool pigeon anyway, but having seen the room full of drugged people he knows that he has to go forward with it whatever the consequences.

The door opens again and Danko strides in. He grabs the chair and sits contemplating Mohinder in silence. Mohinder raises his chin and stares back.

"You're not Petrelli's most favourite person," Danko says, a small spark of amusement in his voice.

"He's not one of mine either," Mohinder says shortly.

Danko snorts and sits back. "I hear you injected yourself and gave yourself powers," he says and the contempt Mohinder glimpsed at the first meeting is audible.

Mohinder nods.

"Why?"

Mohinder shrugs. "Stupidity, envy, greed, scientific interest and, strangely enough, in an attempt to help a friend of mine rid herself of her powers," he says frankly.

"Well you're honest, I'll give you that," Danko says. "But you and Sylar?"

Mohinder gives him a level look, but doesn't pretend not to understand. "You may have noticed that when Sylar wants something he doesn't tend to let anything get in his way," he says, wondering why Danko is interested. If Danko thinks that he is a way of getting at Sylar he's sadly mistaken.

"So an unwilling boy toy," Danko says and laughs nastily.

Mohinder keeps his face impassive with effort and decides that the next person who refers to him as a boy of any description will regret it!

Danko stands abruptly and moves towards the chains. "I've got men outside with tasers. Obey me and you won't get hurt. No sudden movements, you understand?"

Mohinder nods. He waits for the chains to be unlocked, stands and stretches, moving towards the door. As they walk down the long grey corridors he wonders if Danko will really make use of him. He knows Petrelli wants him working for them, but he's getting the strong feeling that it's Danko that actually calls the shots here.

Mohinder stops abruptly on entering the warehouse packed with drugged evolved humans. The picture on the monitor has not prepared him for the reality. He takes a deep breath and holds onto the nearest trolley for support. Danko watches him, a small smile on his lips.

"Am I joining them?" Mohinder asks, trying not to shudder at the thought.

Danko's lips curl up into a sneering smile. "The thought had certainly crossed my mind. You'll certainly be joining them at night, I'm not wasting a cell or guard for you."

Mohinder doesn't know whether to be horrified or relieved. "Can I see Daphne?"

Danko waves him forward and they cross over the room to the small still figure. Mohinder checks her pulse and feels her forehead. "She's in a bad way," he says urgently, although he already knows that Danko doesn't give a damn. He looks at the bag of IV fluids. "There's no note of any antibiotics being given."

Danko shrugs again and waves him forward with his gun. "A lab been set up for you. You'll be monitored at all times; the door will be locked and secured. Any sign of aggression and the room will be flooded with gas. You will have access to a computer; it will of course be closely monitored. Do you understand?"

Mohinder nods, his mind still consumed with worry over Daphne.

"You will communicate any needs by email; there will be no contact with you and the other scientists unless I give the say so." Danko continues and pushes open a door a few yards from the warehouse.

The room is small and well equipped but it is the sight of familiar looking research notes standing in a box by the bench that interests Mohinder. He has them out on the counter and is reading them before Danko has locked the door.

~~~

It is a week into his enforced employment that Danko make another appearance in his life. Mohinder ignores him, preferring silence and his research to conversation with the man

"No hello kiss, Pet?" Danko says, and Mohinder looks up at him in astonishment.

Danko beckons and Mohinder is dumbfounded to feel the force of compulsion in the gesture. He grabs hold of his stool and resists, staring intently at the man.

"One week and you've forgotten me?" Danko says, and laughs.

He beckons again and the compulsion is stronger. Mohinder moves towards him, stopping within arms reach. "Sylar?" he asks incredulously.

The smile on Danko's face is pure Sylar. "In spirit if not in flesh," Sylar says and with a slight ripple Mohinder is looking into Sylar's eyes in Danko's face.

Mohinder shudders and tries to step back, but Sylar makes a grab for his chin. "Please don't kiss me with that face," Mohinder begs, totally disconcerted.

Sylar grins and Danko's face ripples again until it is pure Sylar. "That better, Pet?" he asks

"Stop calling me that!" Mohinder demands.

Sylar ignores him, pulling him forward and kissing him as if they've been apart for months. Mohinder kisses him back with equal enthusiasm. He doesn't really want to admit it to himself, but kissing Sylar is no hardship. The man knows how to kiss, and let's face it; they've had enough practice at it.

When they surface for air, Mohinder pulls away. "Surveillance," he hisses frantically at Sylar.

Sylar shakes his head, his eyes roaming possessively over Mohinder face. He reaches for a curl and gives it a gentle tug and it is that gesture almost more than the face that convinces Mohinder that this is no illusion. "Danko and his merry band are a little preoccupied at the moment," he says.

"What's happening?" Mohinder asks.

"Your friend Parkman is here, probably to rescue his girlfriend, Tracy Strauss is free and creating hell and Rebel appears to be controlling everything in the building," Sylar says.

"Matt's here? We need to help him, Daphne's dying," Mohinder says urgently before taking in the rest of Sylar's sentence. "Who is Rebel?"

"Some kind of special computer whizz, "Sylar says and shrugs. "He appears to be able to hack into anything." He pauses before adding. "Parkman's doing very interesting things with his mind whammy ability."

Mohinder tries to ignore the desire he hears in Sylar's voice. "Daphne," he says and makes a move for the door.

Sylar holds him back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

Mohinder looks at him impatiently. "To help Matt find Daphne and free some of the others," he says.

Sylar shakes his head. "And after that?"

Mohinder opens his mouth and closes it. He's got no money, no cards, no identification and New York, and his apartment, is well over two hundred miles away. "I'll go with Matt," he suggests.

Sylar shakes him head emphatically. "Parkman and Peter Petrelli have shoot to kill orders on them."

"Danko!" Mohinder snarls.

Sylar nods. "Petrelli is one fucked up bastard, but even he wouldn't put a kill order on his own brother."

"Who the hell is in control here?" Mohinder asks.

"Petrelli has the President's ear and gets the funding, but he's a politician and it's Danko who has the loyalty of all the men and women working here."

Mohinder nods his head slowly. "I thought Danko was going to drug me and add me to the bodies in the warehouse," he says and shivers, Sylar pulls him back into an embrace and strokes his back and Mohinder feels absurdly grateful for the gesture. "It's bad enough them doing it at night."

Sylar stills. "Danko is putting you in that warehouse at night," he says slowly, and Mohinder marvels at the anger he can hear.

Mohinder nods.

Sylar hisses through his teeth. "I didn't expect him to treat you particularly well, but that's barbaric."

Mohinder decides that he'll forgo mentioning some of the things that Sylar has done to him over the past months, particularly if it means that he can help Matt. "Danko doesn't like me," Mohinder says simply.

Sylar gives a short bark of unwilling laughter. "You weren't at all what he expected and he doesn't like to be surprised." Sylar drops a kiss on Mohinder head before reaching into his back pocket and offering a roll of bills. "You'll need money to get back to Pinehearst. Get the train, they're monitoring the airports. Separate from Parkman as soon as you can, and ring me when you arrive." He stops and holds Mohinder's arm up and taps the bracelet in warning. "I expect to hear from you by late afternoon, early evening, Mohinder."

Mohinder nods and shows his gratitude with a kiss before slipping out of the door and towards the warehouse. He heads towards Daphne and unclips her IV bag and catheter bag off their stands before moving her trolley into the gangway.

Sylar follows him then slowly morphs into a person Mohinder's never seen before. Despite the urgency of the situation, Mohinder is fascinated by the procedure. It doesn't look like a very pleasant experience for Sylar. "You'll have to explain that to me," he says before glancing around at the other evolved humans. "Will you help me rouse some of these people?" he asks, and touches Sylar's arm in a silent plea.

Sylar looks at him then looks at the bodies and a gives a secretive smile. "Danko's going to be furious."

Mohinder gives a small sigh of relief. "You need to remove the needle for the IV infusion and I think the only thing to do with the catheter is to cut the tube. They'll have to get them removed properly later," he says quickly. "The drug that's keeping them under is administered via the nasal tube. Just pull it out and give them a couple of gentle slaps. It will take a little bit of time for them to be fully alert, but we can get them moving. "

"Did Danko have this done to you every night?" Sylar asks.

Mohinder shakes his head. "They just drugged me. I was fed during the day and I'd imagine it I had wet myself Danko would have found it hilarious."

Sylar says and does nothing for a few seconds before moving towards one of the trolleys and setting to work. Mohinder blinks, he's sure this is the first time he's given Sylar orders and they've been followed. He watches Sylar in disguise for a few moments before turning to his work. They've roused six highly confused and frightened people between them, none of whom Mohinder recognises, and he has explained the situation as best he can when Matt bursts into the room followed by an angry looking Tracy Strauss.

"Over here, Matt," Mohinder calls, and indicates Daphne.

Matt makes bee line for her and gathers her in his arms.

"She needs to get to hospital immediately," Mohinder says. Matt nods mutely and cradles Daphne to him lovingly.

"We need to go now," Tracy orders, peering at Mohinder and the shifted Sylar suspiciously.

Mohinder nods and looks around. "Where's the exit?" he asks.

Sylar points. "I'm good at directions," he says in a high excited voice. "The exit it to the building is 10 yards due west from here. We'll get directly on to 283 East Street."

Tracy glances at him and nods following his finger. Mohinder shakes his head at Sylar's acting skills and proceeds to marshal Matt and the evolved humans out of the warehouse as quickly as possible. Just as they are about to exit, Sylar touches his sleeve and whispers. "Remember, go directly to Pinehearst, I'll meet you there as soon as I can," and vanishes in another direction.

In the rush to leave no one notices his absence. Tracy is on a mission of her own refusing to come with Matt and Mohinder to the hospital while the newly awakened specials have enough sense to vanish into the crowds.

The news from the hospital is as bleak as Mohinder feared. Daphne is dying and it is too late to save her. Matt sits grim faced by her side. He has avoided awkward questions; Mohinder is astounded by the increase in Matt's ability to persuade people against the evidence of their own eyes, and has been given a quiet room in order to say his goodbyes. He sits holding Daphne's hands until the heart monitor flattens out and beeps. He then gets up, kisses Daphne's lips tenderly and leaves.

Mohinder follows silently, worried. "Matt." he says quietly.

Matt turns to look at him and gives him a small smile. "Thank you, Mohinder," he says. "I know you tried to do your best for her."

Mohinder blinks. He's not said anything to Matt.

Matt shrugs, mildly apologetic. "You've been broadcasting your worry since we met up and I kinda of listened in to your thoughts, those that I could understand." He gives a small smile then sighs and shakes himself. "I'm sorry about the Sylar business, Peter told me."

Mohinder flushes and says nothing, what is there to say?

Matt gives him a brief hug. "I'm sorry to be leaving you again, but I'm going to make Danko pay."

"Is that a wise idea, Matt?" Mohinder asks, worried about Matt's state of mind.

Matt shrugs. "I don't care, Mohinder. He let Daphne die and I want revenge." He embraces Mohinder again. "Look after yourself," he says and walks off.

Mohinder watches him leave until he is out of sight and slumps resignedly against the nearest wall. He'd hoped to have more time with Matt, find out what was going on and how everyone was coping and he's disappointed not to have had the chance. Also he failed to tell Matt of the shoot to kill order on him, but he gets a feeling that it wouldn't make the slightest difference to Matt's intentions.

Mohinder shakes his head and start moving, heading for the hospital entrance to hire a taxi to Union Station. He needs to get out of Washington and as far away from Danko and his ilk as is possible, although he knows he won't be safe anywhere.

He glances at the bracelet on his wrist and considers his choices. This is the first time in four months that he has been out of Pinehearst unescorted, the first time that Sylar has given him autonomy, the first time he has had money and the freedom is heady. He desperately wants to go back to his apartment and see what has been left of it. He's hopeful that Danko's men haven't touched his personal effects.

His aim is still to go home to India, to see Molly and his mother. America has become too dangerous for him and he is helpless to do anything to help without Sylar's agreement and cooperation, not that he thinks that he is really needed. He doesn't want to make a serum to take away powers from evolved humans, it doesn't seem ethical, although he accepts that he would prefer to be free and powerless than locked up or drugged for ever.

Mind made up, Mohinder heads for New York

~~~

It is well into the early hours of the morning and he is sitting on the floor of his apartment holding a security badge with his father's name on it when the doors rattle and Sylar marches in looking furious.

"I told you to go back to Pinehearst," Sylar says angrily. "Are you incapable of understanding that your life is in danger and my protection is all that keeps you safe, Mohinder?"

"I needed to come here," Mohinder says quietly, prepared to fight his corner. He has been so absorbed in his reading that he has honestly forgotten about Sylar.

"And this is the first place that Danko's people will look," Sylar snaps.

"I know," Mohinder acknowledges wearily. He holds up his father's pass for Sylar to see. "My father left some files here with the landlord; he was here in America in the 1960's working for the government." Mohinder takes a deep breath and wipes at his eyes, biting his lip to stop the trembling. "He knew about evolved humans back then, Sylar."

Sylar glances at the pass. "Nothing surprises me about that man," Sylar mutter darkly before turning his angry gaze back on Mohinder. "Get up, pack anything you need to take in a small bag, you are coming back with me now!"

Mohinder opens his mouth to protest and closes it quickly after taking a proper look at Sylar's face. The man is truly enraged and close to violence. Mohinder quietly gets up, heads to his bedroom and fills a bag with a few personal possessions and then sweeps the rest of his father's files into the bag. It takes him less than five minutes in all, but Sylar is tapping his feet in annoyance before he is finished. Sylar grabs his arm and has him down the stair and bundled in a taxi almost in seconds. The trip to Pinehearst passes in heavy silence and Sylar never lets go of his arm for the duration. They arrive and he is marched up to Sylar's private rooms.

"Go to the bedroom and strip," Sylar orders.

Mohinder has seen Sylar like this a few times, although not lately, and he knows that nothing he says or does will be of any use. He strips methodically, trying hard to find a focus.

Sylar marches in the room and eyes him coldly. He sits in a chair and beckons to him. "Over my knees," he snaps.

Mohinder obeys and tries hard not to tense. The smacking starts immediately and is relentless and painful. There is no mocking counting, no sexual innuendo, no playful teasing, just the noise of flesh meeting flesh, Sylar's breathing and Mohinder's pained gasps. He is crying silent tears, of pain, anger and resentment by the time Sylar finishes and remains passive as he is lifted off Sylar's knees and placed face down on the bed. A few seconds later he is being cradled in Sylar's arms.

"You frightened me," Sylar says quietly tracing the tears still running down Mohinder's face.

Mohinder takes a shaky breath and tries hard to get his emotions under control. He doesn't know what to say. He's not sorry for going to his apartment. He wants to be back in control of his life, to make his own choices. "What do you want me to say," he says slowly, picking his words carefully and despising himself for the tremor in his voice. "I'm an adult, Sylar yet you treat me like a naughty child. You can't keep punishing me like this every time I do something you disagree with."

Sylar sighs. "I know you're an adult, I wouldn't want you if you weren't, but you seem incapable of grasping certain facts, Mohinder. One of them is that it is just not safe out there for any evolved human except me and even then I have to think carefully about what I'm doing."

He slowly begins to stroke along Mohinder's back carefully avoiding his bruised ass and Mohinder decides he is prepared to listen. Sylar is explaining his actions, which is something he has only begun to do fairly recently, Mohinder may well disagree with the reasons, but he appreciates that they are at least being offered.

"I'm playing a dangerous game with Danko. He thinks he has me under control, offering me the pick of their targets, the shape shifter being the most obvious and useful. I in turn use my disguised skills to increase their collection rates." Sylar continues and pulls Mohinder's head up watching his expression carefully. "Danko thinks I offered him you to him in gratitude. I made certain that he saw how possessive I am about you and now he feels he has one over on me, I also did it to ensure your safety."

Mohinder takes a deep breath and gives a small nod. "Okay, I can accept that. Will my escaping with Matt change things?"

Sylar shakes his head. "He'll demand you back; not because he really wants your expertise, unlike Petrelli, but because you escaped and I've no doubt he'll want to make you pay. I'll refuse, citing his treatment of you as one of the factors. I'll let him persuade me that you need to carry on working on developing a serum for them."

"He won't be satisfied," Mohinder warns. "Nor will Petrelli."

"I can deal with Petrelli," Sylar says shortly. "As to Danko, he needs to learn a lesson that I have my limits. He treats me like a leashed hound; I think he gets a vicarious thrill from seeing me use my abilities despite his supposed contempt for 'us'." He gives a bitter smile. "I know Bennet's told him I can be killed by a head wound, as I was there when he said it, and I'm sure Danko believes he can end me at any time, but at the moment he thinks he gains more from me being alive than dead."

"More fool him," Mohinder mutters, and is graced by a small smile from Sylar. Mohinder considers what Sylar has said. "What do you intend to do with Danko?" he asks.

"Set him up in front of his troops," Sylar says and the malice in his tone is something Mohinder hasn't heard for a while. "They won't ever trust him again after I'm through with him."

Mohinder approves. "Will that stop anything though?" he can't help but ask. "He could be replaced and Petrelli still has the ear of the President."

Sylar looks down at him and gives him a faint smile. "Petrelli is locked in your old room," he says with satisfaction.

Mohinder gasps and sits up, collapsing back onto his side as his ass complains with a vengeance. "When did this happen? What do you intend to do with him and why?" he asks totally and utterly shocked by the news.

Sylar sits up on the bed beside him and watches him with an amused smile on his face. "That's covered everything," he says. "We'll deal with Petrelli in the morning. I want to take his ability without killing him, preferably, so we need to scan him and hope your adrenalin theory works. Now's not the best time to be rid of him, not that the world wouldn't be a better place without him." Sylar's eyes go cold. "I've heard him go on at length about me and my psychotic behaviour I think it's time he faced me and offered an explanation for his."

Mohinder finds himself in agreement. Given a choice between Sylar and Nathan Petrelli he'd go for Sylar any day. For all his faults, and they are too numerous to list, hypocrisy is not one of Sylar's failings.

"We'll talk more in the morning, which will be here all too soon," Sylar says and shakes his head as Mohinder opens his mouth to ask more questions. "We haven't finished dealing with the consequences of your disobedience yet. I want to hear you telling me how sorry you are for not obeying me, for causing me worry and for putting your life at risk."

Mohinder's mouth drops open in shock. "But, but…," he splutters. "But we've just talked it over, Sylar."

Sylar stares at him implacably.

Mohinder takes a deep breath and offers a small "Sorry."

Sylar raises his eyebrows. "I think it needs working on," he says and there is no teasing in his voice. "It appears that you constantly need reminding that you are mine, Mohinder. You also need to learn when it is acceptable to question and disagree with me and when it is totally unacceptable, like yesterday morning. Try again."

Mohinder shivers and lies back on the bed closing his eyes. Every time he thinks Sylar and he have taken major steps towards a level of mutual understanding and respect something comes along that reinforces Sylar's need to dominate and control. He takes a deep breath, he knows he frightened Sylar and in Sylar's book that is a major crime. He's not going to get away with this so he needs to focus on what he actually is sorry for and hope that Sylar's lie detector will be fooled by his sincerity on that point. He is sorry in a way for putting his life at risk, but it couldn't be helped. He's not sorry for disobeying Sylar as that implies that Sylar has the right to tell him what to do. He is however surprised to find that he regrets making Sylar worry, for many reasons not least his sore and aching backside.

Mohinder opens his eyes to look at Sylar. "I am sorry," he says.

Sylar nods. "You're certainly sorry about something," he says, "and I can guess what for. However, I want you to look at me and say; 'I am sorry, Sylar for not obeying you, for causing you worry and for putting my life at risk'. You can sit up as concentrating on your painful ass might help you come to realise just how sorry you are." He takes hold of Mohinder's hands and pulls him up to face him.

Mohinder bites his lip to stop crying out, crosses his legs and shifts his weight forward onto his hips and thighs. He tries hard to put in as much sincerity as he can into the apology. "I'm sorry, Sylar for not letting you know where I was since you were concerned about my safety, I regret causing you worry and I was foolish to put my life at risk."

Sylar stares at him. "I don't need proof of your intelligence, your ingenuity or your cunning, Mohinder," he says sternly. "Repeat the words I gave you."

Twenty minutes later, trembling with weariness, sweaty with exhaustion and thoroughly ashamed of himself, Mohinder has finally convinced Sylar of his sincerity and is ready to drop.

"Come here," murmurs Sylar and Mohinder crawls into his arms too tried and defeated to care about anything but sleep.

Sylar kisses him tenderly and there is blissful silence for a few minutes until Sylar asks, "Do you care about me, Mohinder?"

Mohinder is too tired to be wary and nods his head slowly, eyes still shut. Sylar might be a twisted, evil, psychopathic bastard, but somehow he has breached Mohinder's defences.

There is another brief silence and then Sylar asks "Do you love me?"

Mohinder shakes his head, his eyes opening in surprised alarm at the question. Sylar is looking down at him a faint smile on his lips. Mohinder slowly relaxes and closes his eyes again.

The seconds stretch into minutes before Sylar whispers in Mohinder's ear. "Do you think you could ever learn to love me?"

Mohinder mumbles a weary yes before his sleep deprived brain actually processes the question. He is wide awake in seconds as he contemplates the consequence of his unthinking answer should there be the slightest hint of truth in it. He cracks open an eye and finds himself staring at a very self satisfied and predatory looking Sylar.

"Good," Sylar says and lays his head down next to Mohinder, closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Mohinder is left wide awake in the silence


	4. A resolution, of sorts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylar's shapeshifting powers are put to good use and the 'Heroes' manage to come to an agreement.

The next day

Mohinder watches as Sylar plunges the needle into his arm and mentally lists the effects of adrenaline on the body, wincing. The last thing he wants to deal with is a pumped up, energetic Sylar with boosted reactions. He takes the syringe from Sylar who moves to the computer and stares intently at the screen displaying the 3D model of Nathan Petrelli's brain.

A groan distracts Mohinder and he looks across the room to the stretcher carrying Nathan, the man is slowly coming round, but he is not fully alert and won't be for a good few minutes.

"Got it," murmurs Sylar and Mohinder quickly brings his attention back to Sylar watching in interest as the model on the screen appears to move as Sylar touches it. "Just a little more," Sylar grunts and closes his eyes and shivers. When he opens them his eyes are glowing with energy and his smile is victorious. He punches his fist in the air and takes off whizzing round the lab before returning to Mohinder.

"Always wanted to be Superman," Sylar says and laughs with excitement.

Mohinder can't remember seeing him quite so innocently happy before and smiles in return.

"How about a game of kiss chase?" Sylar suggest, the grin getting wider.

Mohinder rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "You need to get that adrenaline out of your system if you want to deal with Petrelli," he warns.

Sylar makes a grab for him, clasps him to his chest and is flying round the lab with him almost before Mohinder has finished his sentence. "Put me down," he says firmly, although he can't help but grin at Sylar, energised by the man's enthusiasm and, if he is honest, by the thrill of flying.

Sylar lands them a few feet in front of Nathan keeping one arm around Mohinder pulling him close so that they are facing Nathan together. Nathan is still struggling to shake off the effect of the anaesthetic and from the expression on his face he is not happy to see either of them.

"I'd thank you for the ability to fly if I felt you had any respect for it," Sylar says, and leans slightly towards Nathan. "Not that your hatred for people with abilities stops you from using yours when it's convenient, isn't that right, Senator Petrelli?"

Nathan says nothing. He continues to glance between Sylar and Mohinder, a confused and slightly contemptuous expression on his face. "I see being cured hasn't taught you any common sense or discretion, Suresh," he finally says.

Mohinder takes a sideways glance at Sylar who is looking highly entertained and shrugs his shoulder. "I'm not the one working with a cold blooded killer masquerading as a government agent, Petrelli," he says coolly.

"Danko is doing a job and doing it well," Nathan says quickly.

"And putting a shoot to kill order on your brother is something you are happy to live with?" Mohinder asks.

Nathan opens his mouth and closes it looking troubled. "You're lying about that," he accuses Mohinder.

"Are you really that stupid?" Sylar says. "Do you truly think Danko is your leashed bulldog? He's the one in control, Petrelli."

Nathan glares at Sylar. "I'm the man with the ear of the President. Danko can be replaced."

"So can you," Sylar observes. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes briefly. Mohinder can feel the clench and unclenching of muscles in the arm around him and watches as Sylar slowly transform into Nathan Petrelli. He turns to watch Nathan, whose horrified expression is probably all Sylar can ask for.

Sylar smiles, and the smile is Nathan's yet it has elements of Sylar in it as well. "I know that's just what Danko wants, Petrelli. I've spent time with the man and listened to him, do you ever do that?"

Nathan breathing has quickened. He pulls himself up and slowly stands, holding on tightly to the bars of the stretcher, and faces Sylar. "You can shape shift?" he asks incredulously.

Sylar raises his eyebrows. "So it appears," he says sarcastically. "Do you want me to run through some other people just to convince you? Let me see, I do a good Danko, as Mohinder here will confirm. My Sandra Bennet fooled her husband nicely and no one appears to notice my substitution for one of the regulars on the collection teams working from Building 26."

He smiles nastily and eyes Nathan with dislike. "And the best bit is, Petrelli that Danko is fully aware of both my identity and my abilities and, like you, happy to make use of me despite the fact I'm one of the evolved humans he so despises."

He jabs his finger at Nathan and his smile widens. "In fact there are a number of similarities between you and Danko. You're both nasty little men who need to bolster your egos by putting down others you consider less than yourself and you're both damn hypocrites."

Nathan looks like he is about to have a coronary.

Sylar eyes him with renewed scorn and sweeps on. "Has it escaped your notice that Danko is suspicious that your natural daughter and your brother have abilities, never mind your parents, but you don't, Petrelli? Are you really foolish enough not to see that Danko has large ambitions and replacing you is high on his agenda? I'm surprised he hasn't tried to out you yet."

Nathan opens his mouth to speak then thinks better of it, shaking his head. "I think he has already tried," he mutters, his eyes resting uneasily on Sylar as himself. He takes a deep breath "Why am I here, Sylar and considering both your reputation and your apparent dislike for me, how come I'm still alive?"

Sylar's smile is evil. "You can thank Mohinder for you still being alive. Personally I'd love to rip your brain from your skull."

Nathan takes a deep breath and his eyes flick momentarily towards Mohinder before returning to Sylar. "Why am I here?" he repeats.

"I would have thought that was obvious," Mohinder interjects. "You need to stop the persecution and killings of evolved humans. I don't know what caused you to suddenly turn on your own kind, but even you must see it has gotten totally out of hand."

"He was jealous, "Sylar says unexpectedly. "His brother's and parents abilities, like mine, came naturally; you could even say they were a gift from God. His, like your enhanced strength, Mohinder, was given artificially" Sylar shakes his head in amusement. "It hurt his pride to find he wasn't the chosen son, that was Peter's role. He was injected when Peter become a disappointment."

Nathan is flushing a deep angry red colour by the time Sylar finishes his explanation. His fists are held tightly by his side, but he doesn't refute anything Sylar says.

"How do you know all this?" Mohinder asks Sylar in amazement.

Sylar gives Mohinder a secretive smile. "I can read memories from objects," he murmurs and shoots Nathan a scathing look. "Petrelli here has quite a few memories he'd like to keep securely locked away."

"I can imagine," Mohinder says and turns to look at Petrelli. He's never much liked the man, always seen him as an ambitious politician concerned with nothing but getting to the top and this makes sense to him. "So what are you going to do, Petrelli?" he asks. "Continue on the way you're going until Sylar decides he can do a better job? Clear up your act? Call off the hounds? Talk to the President?"

"I did wonder about being President," Sylar says provocatively.

Mohinder glares at him, all too aware that Sylar's shape shifting ability has a highly negative and worrisome aspect to it and certain that this, more than anything, will anger Petrelli

"And you wonder why I want to lock up people like you," Nathan explodes. "You're a danger to the public at large."

Sylar shakes his head mischievously. "I'm a danger to the evolved humans you want rid of anyway," he says. "I'm not the slightest bit interested in the public at large, they have nothing I want."

Mohinder silently agrees with Sylar.

"Are you going to discontinue the operation?" Sylar demands.

"No!" Petrelli says angrily. "Dangerous abominations like you must be cleared off the streets. That's why you should leave Suresh alone, his work is important; he needs to be finding the serum to remove powers permanently."

"I see," Sylar says dangerously. He takes a deep breath and Mohinder feels the tension in his muscles as he changes back to his own form. "Perhaps you've forgotten who you are dealing with here, Petrelli.

Nathan stares back at Sylar unflinchingly. "You maybe able to look like me but you'll never convince those I work with," he says scathingly.

"We'll see," Sylar says and flicks his finger. Nathan sails across the room and lands badly crumpling to the ground. He moves his finger again and Nathan body rebounds against the floor.

Mohinder catches Sylar's hand as he raises it again struggling even with his strength to keep the telekinetic power restrained. "Remember you need him alive," he says urgently. "Petrelli's isn't the kind of death that can be hushed up. It will focus attention even more on his work with our kind, don't kill him, please."

Sylar stares down at him unblinkingly for a few seconds then shakes his head and runs a finger along Mohinder's face. "Don't do that again, "he says quietly. "I could have hurt you badly."

Mohinder nods and backs away, slightly shaken at the intensity of Sylar's gaze. "I'm fine, Sylar," Mohinder says quietly. "You need to concentrate on Petrelli and how you're going to topple Danko."

Sylar nods slowly and moves towards Nathan. The man is sitting dazed and bloody propped up against the wall. His expression changes to alarm as Sylar approaches.

"Get up," Sylar demands, and stands and waits for Nathan to pull himself up. "It's too bad you're too arrogant and pigheaded to work with me, Petrelli. You'll just have to stay here as my guest while I go and fix the mess you've made." He beckons and Nathan lurches to his feet and stumbles forward.

Mohinder sits down heavily on the nearest stool and gets up hurriedly wincing in discomfort while damning Sylar under his breath. How the man can treat him as an equal one minute and the next act as if he is a recalcitrant child in need of severe discipline continues to bewilder Mohinder. He tears his mind away from the contemplation of his and Sylar's bizarre relationship and sits gingerly back on the stool pulling his father's security badge from his pocket. Sylar said he could read objects and Mohinder wonders if he will read the badge for him just to try and clarify what exactly his father had been doing in America back in the 1960s.

Mohinder holds out the badge to Sylar on his return. "Would you read this for me?" he asks.

Sylar glances at it. "Do you think it has any relevance to now?" he asks.

Mohinder shakes his head. "Not really," he admits. "I just need to know how my father could lie about something this big."

Sylar snorts but takes the badge and holds it firmly. He stands still for a moment, head cocked to the side, eyes distant before looking at Mohinder. "Your father was working in Building 26, Coyote Sands Relocation Centre, Arizona investigating the children," he says unemotionally.

"Building 26," Mohinder repeats slowly.

Sylar nods. "It was some kind of Internment Camp for evolved humans."

Mohinder takes a deep breath. "So Petrelli and Danko are repeating history," he says unhappily eyeing the badge with some distaste. "Sylar, my father had files on Angela Petrelli and her sister. He knew about evolved humans as early as 61, he may even have been experimenting on them. But he returns to India and doesn't write his book until years later. Then he comes to New York and names you Patient Zero, it doesn't make sense!"

Sylar drops the badge like it's contaminated and sighs. "I found out very recently that I was adopted and my father killed my mother," he says and Mohinder can hear the pain in his voice. Without thinking he reaches out to clasp Sylar's arm and squeezes it. Sylar responds by pulling him into an embrace and hugging him.

"Digging up the past is a painful business, Mohinder," Sylar says simply.

Mohinder gives a pained laugh. "I know," he says quietly, and wonders if he and Sylar will ever be able to get past their own shared past.

They stand together for a few seconds before Mohinder asks. "What did you do?" then wonders if he really wants to know.

Sylar chuckles and leans back to look at Mohinder's face. "Went on a voyage with a foolish 17 year old who claimed to know my father," he says. "When I found him he was a pathetic old man dying of cancer. He has the same ability as me and tried to steal my power to regenerate. I decided that having a potential cure almost within his grasp and losing it was a crueller punishment that killing him on the spot."

Mohinder nods slowly and looks regretfully at the discarded badge. He knows he won't get any more from Sylar and he can't see what would be gained from taking a trip to Coyote Sands, even if Sylar would agree to let him go. "What next?" he asks as he straightens and starts to put some distance between them.

Sylar squeezes him arms before letting him go. "Get rid of Danko," Sylar says and his voice sounds happy at the thought.

"Permanently?" Mohinder asks, and is a little shocked at the viciousness of his own voice.

Sylar laughs. "You really don't like that man, do you?" he says obviously amused. "No, I'm going to destroy his credibility, Danko will hate that far more that death."

"And Senator Petrelli?"

Sylar raises his eyebrows. "What an arrogant bastard," he says, still sounding faintly amused.

Takes one to know one Mohinder thinks affectionately and nods. "Do you think we could involve the Petrelli family?" he asks tentatively.

Sylar's good humour evaporates and he stares forbiddingly at Mohinder. "Why?" he asks sharply.

Mohinder takes a deep breath. "I thought that if Peter and his mother understood what you were doing they might offer their help?" he suggests.

Sylar frowns before shaking his head. "Peter Petrelli and his witch of a mother are both on the run," he says.

"Angela Petrelli was at Coyote Sands," Mohinder says. "She might have information that the President would listen to."

Sylar's frown fades as he contemplates this.

Encouraged, Mohinder ploughs on. "We could also do with Matt Parkman. If the President won't listen you might need to 'persuade' him."

Sylar is by now looking highly amused. "Mind whammy the President, Mohinder!" he mock gasps. "Whatever next?"

Mohinder shrugs. "Whatever is necessary," he says, and means it. "Just promise me that you don't want to be President, Sylar."

Sylar shakes his head slowly. "The only way I'm going to have any chance to be President is to mimic the present one or fight a campaign as Petrelli. I really don't want to spend the rest of my days in someone else's body, Mohinder."

The shiver that accompanies that statement does more that anything to convince Mohinder of Sylar's honesty. He has a feeling that shape shifting is something of a double-edged sword, plus in all honesty he can't see Sylar as the type willing to hide behind someone else's persona. "I'm glad," he says simply.

Sylar gives a mock bow and smirks.

Mohinder ignores him and thinks furiously, desperate to get Sylar's agreement on getting help. "You said Noah Bennet is working with Danko."

Sylar nods, his expression intrigued.

"Do you think he's playing a double game?"

Sylar ponders for a second. "His adopted daughter's an evolved human. He's not going to want her caught. He worked for the Company for years bagging and tagging. He probably has some loyalty to the Petrelli family." He shrugs. "Personally I just want to destroy him."

Mohinder decides to leave that statement alone and continues doggedly with his suggestions. "He could be our contact with the others. He'll probably know where Peter and his mother are and they might know where Matt is, if he hasn't done something stupid. He went off to destroy Danko, he holds him totally responsible for Daphne's death."

Sylar raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

"Then there's Hiro, he can stop time which is a very nifty and useful trick."

Sylar growls. "He tried to kill me."

Mohinder glances at him. "He didn't succeed, Sylar and anyway dealing with this crisis is more important than your thirst for revenge." He watches the frown deepen on Sylar's face and decides to go for flattery. "Sylar, you have the most amazing powers at your finger tips and more importantly the control needed to use them, but this situation is so delicate, so entangled and potentially catastrophic for all of us that I think you need help."

Sylar's frown slowly evaporates and he stares at Mohinder intently for a second. "You said I could be the greatest among us," he says slowly. "You really believe it don't you?"

"I have to, "Mohinder says earnestly. "I have to believe that you can work for the greater good if you see the need, Sylar."

Sylar looks at him blankly for a few seconds and then laughs. "Clever, Mohinder," he says approvingly and without the faintest hint of patronisation. "That way you can still call me an evil manipulative bastard and yet give me this spin about being the greatest among us."

Mohinder hopes that Sylar can't see the flush he can feel creeping up his cheeks.

Sylar grins. "Don't worry, Pet" he says cheerfully, and the grins increases as Mohinder growls at him. "I enjoy watching that brain of yours at work, deciding how best to pacify the raging beast." He leans forward and watches Mohinder intently. "Is that how you think of me?"

Mohinder shakes his head. "No," he says honestly.

Sylar nods thoughtfully. "Are you afraid of me, Mohinder?"

"Sometimes," Mohinder answers truthfully, wondering quite where this is going.

"Does that fear stop you from saying or doing things?"

Mohinder shakes his head again. "Not really," he says slowly. "May be it will stop me from doing or saying something immediately, or make me rethink the situation, but in the end I will address what worries me."

Sylar nods again and smiles. "And that's why I appreciate you and need you around, Mohinder." He traces a finger along Mohinder's eyebrow. "You try and keep me on the straight and narrow."

Mohinder gives him a relieved smile

Sylar gives him an evil grin in return. "But would I be right in thinking that you get a secret thrill in having such a potentially dangerous lover, my dear Mohinder?"

Mohinder drops his eyes from Sylar's face and yet again feels his cheeks fill with unwanted warmth flinching at Sylar delighted chuckle. Sylar has hit the nail on the head. Ever since Peter's intrusion into the lab and their subsequent talk he and Sylar have slowly become lovers and, if he is honest, he does get a visceral thrill in knowing that he alone sees Sylar at his most vulnerable.

"I've corrupted you, Pet," Sylar says far too cheerfully.

"Stop damn well calling me that!" Mohinder cries out in exasperation, needing something to hit out at and to hide his embarrassment. He looks back at Sylar and is reassured to see real warmth and affection in the man's eyes.

Sylar shakes his head and the grin widens. "No," he says simply, and Mohinder knows that his frustrated anger at the epithet is now the only reason Sylar uses it.

Mohinder shakes his head and looks pleadingly at Sylar. "Will you work with the Petrellis, Matt and anyone else we can contact, please?" he begs.

Sylar slowly nods his head. "Yes, but on one condition, Mohinder. They must know who I am yet be willing to work with me."

Mohinder considers the request and knows that it has to be. Matt can read minds and with everyone's distrust of Petrelli Sylar's impersonation would soon be discovered. "Okay," he says. "Let's go for it."

~~~

Mohinder is on tenterhooks. He worries that no one will turn up for fear of it all being an elaborate trap. Sylar has convinced him that curiosity and an increasing sense of desperation will ensure that they all attend.

Sylar is waiting, disguised at Petrelli, in the centre of one of the large, bright and airy waiting areas that seem to abound in Pinehearst. He has chosen to dress formally and is sitting, looking relaxed, in one of the many modern designer seats Arthur Petrelli filled the place with.

Despite Sylar's apparently peaceful demeanour, Mohinder worries about the strain that masquerading as Petrelli is causing Sylar. Sylar's glee at ending Danko's leadership at Building 26 has faded over the past few weeks and he has been a little too quiet and withdrawn for Mohinder's liking. A couple of times he has even flickered and turned into Petrelli without meaning to and Mohinder is concerned for his mental stability if he has to continue with the deception for much longer.

The door swings open and Peter and his mother walk in the room. Peter gives Nathan a look of disgust and stands as far away from him as possible. Angela Petrelli eyes Nathan sharply and follows Peter. Noah Bennet follows them his gun at the ready. He sweeps the place with his eyes, registering Mohinder's presence with a quick look, and eyes the walkway with concern.

"There is no one else in the building," Sylar says and crosses his arms.

"You would say that," Peter says bitterly. "You're good at double crossing people, Nathan."

Sylar makes no reply watching Bennet carefully as he takes his place near Peter.

Mohinder is surprised to see Claire Bennet walk in. From the exasperated look her father sends her Mohinder guesses the man has fought a losing battle to keep her away. She is followed by Hiro and his companion, Ando. Hiro is looking solemn; Ando curious and slightly nervy. They take their places around the room, all standing as far away from the disguised Sylar as possible.

A young man Mohinder belatedly recognises as Micah walks through the door followed by Matt looking weary and rumpled, but happier than Mohinder expects. Mohinder holds his breath. If Matt suspects something is wrong instantly then all of this could fall apart before it even starts. He hopes that Sylar has mastered thinking only of what they all want to achieve today.

Matt faces Sylar and his face takes on the pained questioning look that Mohinder recognises all too well. He focuses for a few seconds and then slowly steps back towards the rest of the group a puzzled, but not yet suspicious, expression on his face.

Sylar nods at them and stands. "Thank you for coming," he says quietly and holds up his hand as nearly everyone start talking. "Please listen," he says and Mohinder recognises the faint suggestion of command in the voice and hopes that no one else can. "We need to start planning how we can resolve this crisis."

"One you started," Peter says bitterly. "How can you look any of us in the face, you bastard?"

Sylar beckons to Mohinder. "Perhaps this might come better from Doctor Suresh," he says pleasantly.

Mohinder takes a deep breath and looks directly at Matt who is eyeing him in bemusement. "Matt, before I explain all this to everyone would you please check through my thoughts and assure everyone that this is on the level?"

Matt nods tentatively and approaches Mohinder putting his hand on his shoulder. Mohinder looks at him calmly. "Please don't judge until you've seen it all," he asks Matt and closes his eyes. He recalls their meeting at Building 26 and takes Matt back to Sylar and him setting up his 'capture' by Danko. Matt's hold falters as he first catches a glimpse of Sylar, but Mohinder grabs his hand and squeezes it and Matt stills and carries on. He shows him their stand off with Nathan Petrelli and Matt again falters at Sylar's ability to shape shift is shown. He listens in to their conversations making a pleased sound when he hears of Danko's humiliation. Finally Mohinder brings them back to this moment and opens his eyes.

Matt is staring at him in amazement and some trepidation, but he isn't screaming or shouting. Mohinder glances at Sylar who is watching the pair of them with a worried expression. Matt turns to look at Sylar and his expression darkens, but he still says nothing.

"Want to see what motivates me?" Sylar asks, much to Mohinder's amazement.

Matt nods and fixes his gaze on Sylar. Sylar stares him out and doesn't move. Matt blinks and shakes his head, starts listening intently for a few minutes and then hold up his hand. "Enough!" he says his voice thick with embarrassment and shoots an astonished look at Mohinder. "I get it!" He moves away from Sylar and pats Mohinder soothingly on the arm.

Mohinder glances in bewilderment at Sylar catching a highly amused and somewhat evil expression on the man's face before it is wiped clean and he return his attention to the waiting group.

Matt clears his throat. "Please listen to Mohinder, he's been driving this forward and it seems he's responsible for what could be termed a drastic change of…" he stumbles over the word and shrugs. "I suppose change of heart isn't too cliché an expression here, in someone you'd least expect."

Mohinder raises his eyebrows and decides he needs to get on with his speech before Sylar does something else to send Matt into a stuttering idiot. He eyes everyone and begins.

"A few weeks ago I asked Senator Petrelli if he would discontinue the operation to round up all evolved humans and close Building 26. He said no." Mohinder says, trying to ignores the muttering and continues raising his voice a little. "I've asked him the same question every day for the past three weeks and the answer has been the same. I am hoping that meeting you all face to face might make him reconsider his attitude, but I'm not holding my breath."

Mohinder can see the puzzled and suspicious expressions in front of him and forces himself to quickly continue. "In the mean time Danko has been taken down. The person responsible for that has ensured that Senator Petrelli has been continuing business as usual and has also worked at contacting you all via Noah Bennet. That person wants this situation cleared up just as much as you do, and he also needs your help to do it." Mohinder takes a deep breath and turns to Sylar.

Sylar nods and begins to change. There is total silence for a few seconds and then bedlam.

~~~

Mohinder is still shaking with tension as he and Sylar head for their rooms. It has been exhausting work trying to persuade everyone to work together for a common cause. The situation has not been helped by Sylar's penchant for dropping sly, sarcastic comments at the most inappropriate of times, oh so helpfully reminding most of the people there why they so distrust and fear him.

The Chef has left them food to heat up in the microwave, but Mohinder doesn't feel like eating. He heads for the living room and stares at the blank TV screen. He is quickly joined by Sylar who looks as weary as he feels. Sylar sits next to him and throws his arm around his shoulder. Mohinder leans into the support and closes his eyes.

"Do you think it will work?" he asks.

Sylar plays with a curl. "Yes," he says at last.

Mohinder sighs and relaxes a bit more. "It was good to see everyone finally working together," he murmurs.

Sylar grunts again, but says nothing.

"I'm glad Nathan Petrelli came through in the end," Mohinder adds.

Sylar grunt sounds highly contemptuous. Mohinder has a feeling that the only 'Petrelli' Sylar has any time for is Claire. He is drifting towards sleep when Matt's bizarre behaviour comes to mind.

"Matt kept giving me funny looks," he says, puzzled by his friend's behaviour. "I made it clear that you and I had pretty much solved our differences, but he still kept patting me and asking me if I was really okay."

Sylar gives a snort of laughter and Mohinder opens his eyes and sits up to glare at him. "Did you say something to him?" he asks suspiciously.

Sylar opens an eye and gives him a lazy grin. "No," he says and the grin becomes evil. "I did show him just how much I appreciated you though."

Mohinder stares at him. "What exactly did you 'show' him?" he asks, almost dreading the answer.

Sylar gives a lustful grin. "Only some of my favourite pornographic images of you."

"Sylar!" Mohinder cries cringing as he remembers Matt's embarrassment at the time. "How could you! Matt's my friend, how am I going to look him in the eye again!"

Sylar opens both eyes and looks totally unapologetic "I'm not a hearts and flowers type of guy, Mohinder and Parkman wasn't going to buy any bull about me doing this because it was the honourable thing to do." he says easily. "Anyway, it might teach him to stop peering into other people's memories."

Mohinder swears rapidly in Tamil and punches Sylar on the arm. "You bastard!" he says.

Sylar just laughs and leans towards him. "Actually I feel like I sullied my memories showing them to Parkman so how about we go to bed and make some more?"

Mohinder rolls his eyes. "You silvered tongued seducer," he says sarcastically and crosses his arms in annoyance.

Sylar watches him in amusement for a while before wrapping his arms round Mohinder's shoulders again and pulling him close. "It's all true," he says and tugs gently at Mohinder's curls until he is looking at him. "You are my main motivation, Mohinder and I certainly wouldn't have asked any of those fools to assist me if you hadn't persuaded me."

Slightly mollified Mohinder relaxes into Sylar's embrace.

Sylar reaches across to Mohinder's right arm and fondles the gold bracelet on his wrist. "Do you still want go home when this is all over?" he asks.

"Yes," Mohinder answers without hesitation.

Sylar raises his eyebrows and looks encouragingly at him.

Mohinder sighs internally and gives Sylar what he's angling for. "I'll show you the sights," he says, and wonders how the hell he is going to introduce Sylar to his mother and what Molly is going to say.

Sylar grins. "I'd like that," he says and Mohinder has a sneaking feeling that Sylar is fully aware of what he is thinking.

"Will you remove it now?" Mohinder asks challengingly, pointing at the bracelet.

Sylar shrugs "It looks very beautiful against your skin you know," he says.

Mohinder takes a deep breath and looks down at the bracelet with distaste. "I hate it," he says vehemently. It represents all that was, and to a degree still is, painful and hurtful about his relationship with Sylar.

Sylar pulls a face, but says nothing while continuing to fiddle with it. "Would you wear something similar if I chose it for you?" he asks finally.

"Without the ability to knock me unconscious or track me?" Mohinder asks sharply.

"But of course," Sylar says, managing to sound shocked that he should ask.

Mohinder doesn't believe him, he's sure a tracking device will be snuck in somehow. "I'll think about it when you remove this one," he says somewhat mendaciously, he has no intention of wearing any jewellery bar his thumb ring, and holds his wrist out hopefully.

Sylar shrugs and sits up floating over a cloth napkin from the table. He tucks it, with some difficult, between the bracelet and Mohinder's skin ensuring that the skin is completely covered. "Sit very still," he warns Mohinder before touching the bracelet.

Mohinder watches in awe as the bracelet vibrates fiercely and then disintegrates. "Wow!" he says and inspects his skin carefully for any marks.

Sylar traces his finger around Mohinder's wrist and then kisses him fiercely. "You're still mine," he says forcefully and covers Mohinder's mouth again before he can say anything. "Mine!" he murmurs as he pulls Mohinder up to standing, and continues to kiss and bite at his neck as he propels them towards the bedroom.

They land on the bed and a tussle breaks out between them. Sylar is determined and soon has Mohinder lying under him. He props himself up on his elbows and grins down at Mohinder.

"You'll be begging me to tattoo my name on you before I've finished," Sylar promises.

Mohinder opens his mouth to angrily refute the statement, but has no chance to speak before Sylar clamps his mouth over his and starts kissing him enthusiastically.

Seconds, minutes, hours later having lost track of time and having been denied orgasm three times Mohinder finally comes screaming Sylar's name in wild abandon. He collapses on the bed in an exhausted, satisfied mess and closes his eyes.

Sylar collapses next to him breathing deeply. They lie silently for a while until Sylar makes a move and spoons round him.

"Where do you want the tattoo, Pet?" Sylar teases.

Mohinder makes a mighty effort and manages not to rise to the goad. "Up yours," he mutters refusing to even open his eyes.

Sylar laughs and kisses the back of his neck. "Mine, body, mind and soul," he says curling his fingers in Mohinder's hair. "That's what I demanded right back at the beginning by force." He drops another kiss on his neck. "Now I have you by consent and I promise that I'll make sure you never regret it."

Mohinder knows it is futile to point out to Sylar that promises given under sexual coercion, however playful and enjoyable, are false promises.

"I've read of an evolved human who can take the life out of anything and transfer it to something else," Sylar says, talking almost to himself. "If I can get the power I needn't worry about you ageing. I could even make you younger; see what you were like in your twenties. I wonder if you were as beautiful then as you are now."

Mohinder bites his lip and says nothing ignoring Sylar as he continues. The trap Sylar first set was malevolent and spiteful. The trap Mohinder finds himself in now could almost be seen as benevolent. Sylar wants him happy, content and his. Mohinder wants to be free to make his own choices, a number that might well include Sylar, but some that don't. He foresees battles ahead and since Sylar has never, ever played by the rules he doesn't hold out much hope of winning many of them.

Sylar has stopped talking and appears to be waiting for an answer. "What do you think?" he asks a little impatiently.

Mohinder plays back the conversation as far as he can remember, but can't work out what he should be answering, so he grunts and snuggles back into Sylar.

"I knew you'd agree," Sylar says mischievously.

Mohinder sighs in frustration, but decides he'll worry about what he's agreed to in the morning. For now sleep beckons and tomorrow is another day.

With Sylar.


End file.
